Pokemon-Cinderella (Contestshipping) (May x Drew)
by NickySati12
Summary: A fanfiction between May and Drew. May is a normal average girl that is forced to be a maid for her stepmother and her stepsisters. Drew is the prince and the guy every girl wants. When the two cross paths, will we be experiencing some love? (My first fanfiction here. Sorry for the mistakes.)
1. Summary

Once upon a time there is a girl name May Maple. She is a beautiful girl that has to serve her family after her father had pass away. She was never lonely and always smiling. Her stepmother and her stepsister was jealous of her that they make her do all the dirty work for them. One of May's stepsister was kind and help her every time along with her fairy stepsister and fairy stepbrother.

Prince Drew Hayden is a young prince, looking for a wife, his queen. He was about to give up until he has meet May. Fallen by her beauty, his goal is to find her and ask her to become his Queen. One problem, he didn't know who she is or what family she is from.

It all started with a ball that has change May's life. Everything was now a love battle between two wealthy men, a prince and a billionaire, trying to get her love. What will happen? Who will win her heart? And who will be her Prince Charming?

(This is my first Pokemon Contestshipping fanfiction. I hope that you like it! Thank you!)


	2. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a country lived a girl. Her mother died when she was young and she don't have friends at her age in the country. Her father, who was a famous gym leader want the best for her and get married to Lady Trancy who have two daughters, Brianna and Dawn. Soon her father died and the girl feel sad. Jealous of her fortune and her beauty, her stepmother make her a maid and use all the riches for herself and her two daughters. She named the girl May.

May was never lonely. Instead, she feel happy. She have make friends with the wild pokemons that live near her and the younger stepsister, Dawn, who is always nice to her when no one is around. Her brown hair is past her shoulders in two ponytails, like dog ears, and her sapphire eyes shine even in the smallest light. She is very kind and gentle.

Every morning she would wake up by her friends and make breakfast for her stepmother and stepsisters and then feed their Pokemon. Then she would feed her friends when her stepmother and stepsisters was not looking and make some food for herself. In the afternoon, May wash the steps and wash the clothes. She make lunch and other things she was ordered. She may go to Dawn's room to 'clean' but is secretly having fun. They would talk about Pokemon, the outside world, what they wish when they grow up and other girly things. At night she would cook dinner and sweep the house. Then she could go to bed in her room, the attic. May is not allowed to be a trainer like her stepsisters but she is learning everyday with her Pokemon friends. Dawn always tell her that she would be a great trainer. May never complain about anything and live happily until one day. One morning, May wake up with the sound of Beautifly and Swallow. They are trying to help May to get ready. May was in a dream of her prince. But when she wake up, she notice that it is only a dream.

"I wish I find my Prince Charming." She said to Beautifly before she get up and quickly take a bath.

Beautifly help May get ready before flying out. May run down the stairs as quiet and as fast as she can to make breakfast for her stepmother and stepsisters. She take the food upstairs to their room and Lady Trancy tell her the chores for the day. May make breakfast for her stepsisters' Pokemon and make some food for herself and her friends. One of her friends, Roselia have been waiting for her in the rose garden like how he was everyday since May rescue him.

"You are here already?" May asked as she feed him a muffin with a rose shaped design. Roselia smiled and begin eating. May hear something behind her and turn around. She look around and find nothing and turn back to Roselia, holding a hose to water the garden.

May have find Roselia one day in the forest when she was watering the garden. Roselia was hurt and was in pain. May keep her in her room and hide her until she was healed. May also make food for him everyday. After Roselia healed, he would go home to his master and comeback everyday in the morning. May would greet her and give her a muffin, cookie, or other treats. Roselia also make friends with May's other Pokemon friends.

Roselia's master, Prince Drew, have been wondering where Roselia was everyday and decide to follow him. He saw him waiting in a rose garden. Drew was about to call out to him until the backdoor open and he saw a girl with brown hair and sapphire eyes walk out where she feed Roselia something and the other Pokemon. Drew was about to jump out and yell at her for touching his Roselia until May turn around to his direction. Her sapphire eyes skim around and turn back to Roselia with a hose in her hand where she begin to water the garden and stop at the well in the middle of the garden.

"Make a wish into the well

That's all you have to do

And if you hear it echoing

Your wish will soon come true" May start singing. Her voice echoes through the garden as she sing and water the garden. Pokemon was sitting in the garden, listening to her sing. Her song is so sweet and beautiful.

"I'm wishing (I'm wishing) for the one I love

To find me (to find me) today

I'm hoping (I'm hoping)

And I'm dreaming of

The nice things (the nice things) he'll say (he'll say)

"Ha ha ha ha ha (ha ha ha ha ha)

Ha ha ha ha ha (ha ha ha ha ha)

Ha ha ha ha ha (ha ha ha ha ha)

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha

"I'm wishing (I'm wishing) for the one I love

To find me (to find me) today" May sing into the well.

"Today," Sing Drew, causing May to be shocked and run to the house. She open the back door a bit peck at the green headed stranger.

"Now that I've found you

Hear what I have to say!" Drew sing, as he walk out from his hiding place. May peck at his strangely. She was scared but still listen to his song.

"One Song

I have but one song

One song

Only for you

"One heart

Tenderly beating

Ever entreating

Constant and true

"One love

That has possessed me

One love

Thrilling me through

"One song

My heart keeps singing

Of one love

Only for you" Drew finished his song. "My fair maiden, your song is truely beautiful. Please don't be afraid and come out." Drew said.

May look at him and slowly and shyly walk out from the door.

"Good morning kind sir. What bring you here?" May asked as her sapphire eyes look at the ground.

"I have been wondering where my Roselia went and follow him here." Drew replied.

"Roselia is yours, sir? I never know." May said as she look up and her blue sapphire eyes meet Drew's green emerald eyes.

"Yes indeed." Drew replied.

"I am sorry but I need to go. I have work to do today. See you around." May said as she quickly run inside the house.

Drew look at her with love in his eyes, but never knows where she goes. It is like May have just appeared out of thin air, a goddess. He went back home, when May in his mind.


	3. Chapter 2

Prince Drew have been thinking about the girl he just meet. He never know her name but he remember her sapphire eyes and her puppy ear-like hairstyle. Her face have not left his head for he wish that he can see her again. He know that he is a prince and that he can't do anything with just a servant.

May continue working on her chores and the long list of things she need to do. Pokemons help her with some of her chores when her stepmother or her stepsisters was not looking. She can't forget the stranger she meet in the morning.

"You know. He do look familiar." May said to Beautifly when she was cleaning the windows. May was positive that she have seen the stranger somewhere. She finish cleaning the windows and start cleaning the floors with a clean cloth, for her stepmother didn't allow her to mop the shiny glass floor and steps.

A floor above her, her stepsisters is in their music lesson with Lady Trancy. Brianna is singing while Dawn is playing the flute and Lady Trancy is playing the piano.

"The pear-shaped toad." Lady Trancy said as she play the piano before Brianna sing.

"Oh, sing sweet nightingale

Sing sweet nightingale

High above me

Oh, song sweet nightingale

Sing sweet nightingale." Brianna sing.

"High above

Oh, sing sweet nightingale

Sing sweet nightingale, high

Oh, sing sweet nightingale

Sing sweet nightingale

Oh, sing sweet nightingale

Sing sweet

Oh, sing sweet nightingale, sing

Oh, sing sweet nightingale

Oh, sing sweet nightingale

Oh, sing sweet

Oh, sing," May sing along a floor below them as she clean the floor with Beautifly outside singing along.

"Oh, sing sweet nightingale

Sing sweet nightingale

High-igh-igh-igh-igh-igh-igh," Brianna sing but keep repeating the same sound over and over because Dawn get her pinky stuck in the flute and try to get it out while keep hitting Brianna on the chin.

Brianna take the flute away from Dawn and use it to hit Dawn on the head.

"Ouch! What is that for?" Dawn cried after getting hit on the head by the flute.

"You and your lousy flute playing. You are so bad at it that you make me mess up." Brianna replied.

"My flute playing! You are the one that sing so terribly! It is not my fault that my pinky stuck in the flute." Dawn argued.

"My terrible singing! I sing perfectly! You are the one who mess up. If you are a flute player, you should not have your pinky stuck in the flute. Of course it is your fault." Brianna replied.

"Now, now, my dear daughters, you have to calm down." Lady Trancy interrupt before Dawn can reply back. "You have to act as ladylike as you can before the ball Prince Drew is holding." Lady Trancy added.

"Prince Drew! How can I forget about him! He is like the most charming prince ever!" Brianna start squealing and keep talking about how awesome Prince Drew is.

"She is like all over the hells for him!" Dawn exclaimed, when May when to her room that afternoon after Lady Trancy take Brianna out to find a ball dress for her. May just giggled.

"I am not sure though. I never meet him." May said.

"I heard that he is really handsome with emerald eyes and hair. I find that weird." Dawn said.

"Then he must be a treetop. Or a Seaweed Brain." May joked.

"Wait a moment! Emerald is the birthstone of May! That is like your name. Would that means that you are like his future queen or something?" Dawn exclaimed.

"No way! I am like just a normal girl and he is like a prince! We can't be together!" May exclaimed.

"Hey! In the invitation, Prince Drew is looking for a Princess that he can marry to, but it never said if the Princess have to be a Princess." Dawn pointed out.

"But I don't have a dress or anything!" May exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I will help you! Just leave it to your big sister." Dawn said.

"Why are you always helping me?" May asked Dawn.

"Because you are always the one that is nice to me. And besides, I don't like Prince Drew. I like his bodyguard, Paul. We have been like secretly dating for a while." Dawn said.

"What?! Why didn't you told me earlier?" May cried.

"It is called a secret relationship for a reason and besides, Mother would never let us be together. She want me to marry a prince or some rich dude. But Paul is just perfect." Dawn said and sigh dreamily when she said Paul's name.

"You must be like in love with each other!" May giggled.

"Yea, right. Wait until you are in love and you will understand me." Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I will not made fun of you anymore. I better go now and prepare for the afternoon tea. Stepmother will get mad if I didn't get it ready." May said as she stand up.

"Okay! Remember, the ball is tonight. We will leave at ten and back home around two. You be careful okay?" Dawn called as May walk toward the door.

"I will!" May replied as she left the room and close the door behind her and go to the kitchen to prepare for the afternoon tea Lady Trancy have requested.

Little did May know that, tonight is the night that her whole life will change and turned into a fairytale.


	4. Chapter 3

In the castle, Prince Drew is getting ready for the ball.

"This is totally not going to work. It make you look likes tree! Try something else!" Misty, Drew's caretaker, shouted as she throw Drew another prince attire for Drew to try on.

"I am sure that this will be fine." Drew started before getting interrupted by Misty.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Misty screamed, making everyone in the room finch.

"Here, Your Highness, try this one." Ash, Drew's butler and Misty's boyfriend, said as he handed Drew a navy blue attire with a back pants.

Mist look at Drew up and down. "This will work." Misty finally said.

"Let's get going, you should meet the guesses now. They are arriving." Paul said in monotone. Drew nod and walk out the room with Misty, Ash, and Paul following behind him.

In the manor, where May lives, Brianna was in her room, putting makeup on and getting ready for the ball. Lady Trancy, was helping her, since Brianna is her favorite daughter. May was in Dawn's room, helping her get ready.

"Remember what to do, May. I have your dress here. It is in this dresser. Wear it to the ball." Dawn whispered to May while May is doing her hair.

"I know." May simply replied. When the sisters are ready, they walk out the room.

"Remember to stay here. You are dismissed early today. Don't go anywhere." Lady Trancy ordered.

"I understand, Stepmother." May replied as she bowed.

Once Lady Trancy is gone, and the carriage is away, May quickly run to Dawn's room to get the dress. But before she can even wear it, she accidentally ripped the skirt, causing it unwearable. May, who have been waiting for the ball throw the dress in her closet and run to the rose garden and begin to cry.

"What's wrong, my dear?" A girl asked. May look up and find herself looking at a beautiful girl with bubble pink hair and blue eyes.

"I can't go to the ball because I ripped the dress. Now I have nothing to wear!" May cried.

"Oh poor dear. Let me help you." The girl said.

"Who are you?" May asked the girl.

"I am your fairy step sister, Solidad! I am so happy to meet you at last. I have been looking over you for a long time." Solidad said as she smiled. "You have grown prettier than I have last seen you. And taller too." Solidad said.

"Thank you, fairy stepsister. I am so happy that you are here." May said.

"Call me Solidad! And no problem. This is what siblings should do, help each other." Solidad replied.

"Thank you, Solidad." May said.

"No problem, your another stepsister, Dawn, I believe have help you a lot. She is not like the other step sister. She told me that you may need help tonight and indeed you do need help! Dawn told me that your Stepmother may have find the dress and may do something to it and that I should help you." Solidad explained.

"Then is Dawn in trouble?" May asked in worry.

"No, your stepmother knows how Dawn is and how she love pink. She thinks that it is Dawn's dress but she just do it just in case." Solidad added.

"That is a relief. I am so happy to hear that." May said as she sighs.

"Stop worrying about the others! Let's get you a new dress and we will go from there." Solidad said as he talk out her wand and wave it around to test its magic.

"Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got?

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" Solidad singed as she turn a rose into a rose carriage.

"Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

It'll do magic, believe it or not

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" Solidad continued to sing as she make two horses out of vines.

"Now sala-gadoola means menchicka-boolaroo

But the thingamabob that does the job is

Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo" Solidad sing to make the carriage in shape.

"Sala-gadoola-menchicka-boo-la Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo

Put 'em together and what have you got

Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" Solidad finished as the carriage is ready.

"Now is your dress." Solidad said as she waved her wand at May. May begin to shine and so is wearing a black, two piece, dress that have attached beautifully wings on it. She is also wearing a bracelet, decorate with a single rose.

May look at herself in the pond and spend around. Her brown hair have been in a ponytail and her blue eyes shines in the light.

"Thank you so much, Solidad! I can't believe this! I am forever in your debt." May said.

"You are most welcome. You will be the Beautifly of the ball!" Solidad exclaimed as she smiled. "It is getting late you have to go now. Remember that you have to come home at midnight or the magic will be off. You don't want people to know that you are May!" Solidad said.

"Thank you!" May exclaimed.

"Now go on! Your prince is waiting for you! Go on! Have fun!" Solidad said as May get into the rose carriage and drive off. Solidad look at the carriage until she can't see May and disappeared, wishing May good luck.

After a few minutes, May finally get into the castle. There are a lot of people in the ball. May get out to the carriage and walk down. She look up at the castle and smiled.

'This castle sure is big. I can't wait. I hope that I make it on time.' May thought as she walk up the stairs to the castle door, where knights greet her and escort her to the ballroom. May look around nervously. She don't know what to do. Suddenly, she feel a tap on her shoulder, and she spun around, only to meet her sapphire eyes with a pair of emerald ones. He bowed and May bowed back.

"May I have this dance, my lady?" The boy asked, holding out his hand.

"Of course." May replied as she put her hand on the boy's hand, where he lead her to the dance floor.


	5. Chapter 4

Prince Drew asked May for his first dance and May accepted it. They walk towards the center of the dance floor where the musicians have began playing a smoothing slow song. Prince Drew and May bowed at each other before they start dancing. Dawn was looking at them in awe while holding Paul's hand. Misty was smiling at them while Ash was looking at the food table.

"Aren't they cute together. It is like they are made for each other!" Dawn gushed.

"I know right! His Highness never show that much interest toward any other girls before!" Misty exclaimed. At the same time, a man with brown hair in a black suit was also looking at May. He is standing at the food table, looking. May caught him looking at her before looking back at Prince Drew.

"Your Highness, I know that it is very rude of me but who is that man? The man with brown hair?" May asked softly.

"That is Brandon Birch. He is a billionaire, owning his family's company and business," Prince Drew replied. May just nods. She has a funny feeling that something is going to happen.

"May I ask you a question, have I met you before somewhere? You look awfully familiar like I have met you before," Prince Drew asked.

May remember about meeting Prince Drew a few days ago in the garden where she was singing. She hasn't tell Prince Drew her name. "I believe not, Your Highness. I believe that you have mix me up with some other girls," May lied. She knows if she tell him her name, her stepmother and stepsister will get angry.

Prince Drew nods as they continue dancing until the end of the song. They bows toward each other before going to separate ways and couples now get into the dance floor. May was walking toward the food table before someone have grab her hand and turn her around. It was Brandon, who has been watching her every moment.

"May I have a dance, My Lady?" Brandon asked as he bows and holds out his hand. May look at it for a moment before taking his hand. Brandon take May to the dance floor where they dance into the music. Brandon didn't notice Prince Drew was glaring daggers at him, as if looks can kill.

"Someone is in love," Misty teased.

"No, I am not. I am just thinking that she looks familiar, that's all," Prince Drew replied as he flaps his bangs.

"You mean the girl you were daydreaming about a few days ago. Now you point that out, she does looks like your description. Brown hair and sapphire eyes," Ash said with his mouth full of food. Misty hit him on the head with her mallet.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Ash!" Misty scowled.

"Sorry, Mist," Ash apologized.

"Ugg... that Brandon is so annoying," Prince Drew growled.

"Oh! He steals a kiss on the back of her hand! You have to steal one kiss from her lips!" Gary, Prince Drew's loyal adviser, teased as he gives him a little push.

"Gary! Drew is not ready yet! He is not like you!" Leaf, Gary's wife and the head maid, exclaimed and hit Gary on the head with her hand as Gary chuckled.

"She is alone," Paul said suddenly causing everyone to jump as he point at May, who is now standing by a open window, looking outside, with the evening wind dance with her hair.

"Talk to her and be a prince, Drew! She is alone now! It is your chance!" Gary exclaimed.

"We will cheer you on from here!" Ash cried as Prince Drew walk toward May's direction.

"So, are you enjoying your night?" Prince Drew asked May, causing her to jump up slightly in surprise.

"Your Highness, I am enjoying tonight, thanks for asking," May replied as she bows.

"May I ask for your name?" Prince Drew asked.

"I am Maybelle, Your Highness," May lied. Maybelle is her birth name but her parents decide to call her just May.

"It was a beautiful name," Prince Drew said.

"Thank you, Your Highness," May said.

"Drew," he replied.

"Hm?"

"Call me Drew. I don't like formality," Prince Drew said.

"But that is rude to call a prince, Your... I mean Drew," May replied but quickly change the formality as she get a look from the Prince's face.

Prince Drew's heart was pounding. His name coming from May's mouth was sweeter than honey and magical like music. May gently blushes as Prince Drew was staring at her for more that a few minutes.

"Drew?" May asked as she took a step back but lost her balance. She begins falling backward. Drew quickly grad her tiny waist.

May didn't feel any pain. She open her eyes and met with Drew's emerald ones. They stay in that position for a few minutes until they notice where they are. Drew quickly help May up and turn away, rubbing his neck weirdly while May was blushing.

"I am sorry," they both said at the same time before looking at each other and blushed.

"I..." Drew started.

 _Ding! Ding! Ding!_

The midnight clock bell strikes. May look at the clock and gasp. She turns and run away.

"Where are you going?"" Drew asked as he grab a hold of May's hands.

"I have to go!" May exclaimed.

"Why so early?" Drew asked.

"I am so sorry! Good night!" May exclaimed as she pull her hand away and quickly run out the door and get into the carriage. The carriage immediately starts moving.

Back in the ball, Prince Drew was staring at the door as his servants walk toward him and they stand in silence for a while.

"That was quick," Ash said breaking the silence, as the others glare at him. Drew was looking at the bracelet that have come off of May's tiny hands.

"Don't worry, you will find her," Leaf commented as Drew put the bracelet into his packet. Just then, Brianna runs toward him.

"Prince Drew! There you are!" Brianna exclaimed.

May get home and everything turns back to normal. She quickly walk to her room and sit down. Thinking about the ball. Then, she get to bed and falls asleep before her stepmother and stepsister get home.


	6. Chapter 5

May has a good rest that night, dreaming about the ball and the Prince. She was happy that day, happily doing her chores. Lady Trancy has come to her room that night to check on her, making sure that she is asleep. She have find that the lady, Prince Drew was dancing with is a lot like May. After checking May after the ball and find her truly asleep, she get out of the room and shrug off the feeling she had. Lady Trancy decided that May may be the girl that Prince Drew had been with in the ball and wanted to make sure May get out of the way from her plan of getting Brianna marrying the prince. So that afternoon, she set up a meeting with the billionaire, Brandon, who she thinks will like May and also be a benefit to the family.

May was watching the dishes while singing when she heard someone has knocked on the door. She stops singing and dry her hands before opening walking out the kitchen and open the main door. Standing at the doorway is Brendan, who she had met during the ball. He is wearing a black suit with a white collar shirt and a dark red tie. There is a butler standing beside him. May can see a long black limo was parked outside the gate. Lady Trancy walk down the stairs quickly and greeted Brendan.

" ! I am so happy that you have decide to stop by! Come in and make yourself feel like home," Lady Trancy exclaimed like a convivial host and look at May. "May, why don't you prepare us some tea and cakes."

"Yes, My Lady," May said. She was taught to never call Lady Trancy 'Stepmother' in front of guests. May quickly rush into the kitchen and prepares cake and tea for the guest as Lady Trancy invite Brendan in and take him to the sun room to have tea.

"Thank you, May," Lady Trancy said as May set down the tea and the cakes and pour two cups of tea.

"Um... this tea is specially made with a lot of favor," Brendan commented after he took a sip.

"Yes, . You do have some very good taste. This tea is specially made," Lady Trancy bragged as May left the room.

May went back to doing her chores. She quickly finishes wash the dishes and get start cleaning the floor. She was sitting on the floor with her hair pinned up and a bucket of water beside her as she uses a towel to clean the crystal clear floors. Brendan was standing by the hallway, watching May clean the floor. May was wearing a black dress that reach to her knees and a white apron over it. She also have on white knee length socks and black flats. Her brown hair was pinned up today by a single long hair pin, thanks to Dawn who help May do her hair. May was smiling as she work and her deep blue eyes was shining. May does remember Brandon the girl he had met at the ball. He walk over toward May until he is standing above her and kneel until he is at her level. He put his index finger under her chin and tilt it up so her sapphire eyes meet his brown ones. He stare at it for a while before let go of her face and stand up, dusting himself.

"She will do, Lady Trancy. When will the preparation begin?" Brendan ask after he stands up and turns around, facing Lady Trancy who is looking at him from the door.

"Of course! The preparation will start as soon as possible. It will begin tomorrow!" Lady Trancy exclaimed.

"Very well, I will come by tomorrow," Brendan said as he take one more look at May before walk out the door with his butler walking beside him. The door closes and May quickly continues cleaning.

That night, May was handing out the family's food when Lady Trancy decide to tell everyone the exciting news.

"May, you have grown up. It is about time you have to form a family. Birch, the one you have met this morning, had agreed to marry you and in addition, giving us a five million dollars. The preparations will start tomorrow and I hope that you make Birch happy and didn't regrets his choice. Don't worry, he will treat you will. Just remember to act like his wife ans make him happy. You better not ruin my plans," Lady Trancy stated with excitement and seriousness in her voice thinking about the money while May and Dawn was in shock before hiding it away. May can't believe that she was forced to be married away for money.

"I am so excited for you May! You get to marry the Brendan Birch! I can't wait for your wedding! Just thinking about it makes me wonder when is Prince Drew's and my wedding!" Brianna exclaimed, only thinking of herself, and didn't knowing that she is mocking at May.

"When is the wedding, Mother?" Dawn asked.

"Next month! We have so much to do until that time!" Lady Trancy exclaimed. Dawn look at May and sadden. She didn't want her stepsister to marry someone she don't like and just for money. What about May's happiness? Dawn knows that she can't marry to Paul because Lady Trancy would never allow it but May? May is suppose to marry Prince Drew! Since when did Prince Drew and Brianna is going to get married?

May excused herself and walk back into the kitchen it eat her dinner and feed the Pokemons before going back to the dining room to give the family their dessert and get their plates away. Lady Trancy and Brianna was still talking about the May's forced wedding. The evening soon ends as May finish washing the dishes and cleans the table. She was laying on her bed with her Beautifly by her side.

"Oh Beautifly, what did I do to deserve this?" May asked as she cries, her Beautifly cries with her. May falls into sleep, with tears as her Beautifly went back to sleep in the garden of roses.


	7. Chapter 6

"May, I am so sorry," Dawn said with sympathy as May was in her room, brushing her hair. May was wearing a dark maid dress with a black bow on the back and white apron. She had on her black socks and black shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail.

May looks down and sigh. "I wish things are not like this," she whispers with sad eyes. Her sparkles have died.

"I know! We should plan for your escape! I will plan it all out for you! You just have to do what you want to do! Then, you can be with your prince charming!" Dawn exclaimed with her eyes sparkling.

"What about you, Dawn? If I was gone, then you have to marry Brendan! I don't want you to leave your knight!" May exclaimed.

"Don't worry, things will work out perfect. Paul will understands. Or maybe when you become the Queen you can help me!" Dawn replied.

"Oh thank you, Dawn!" May said as she give Dawn a big hug.

"Now, let's help you survive today and get into planning," Dawn said as she help May with with her hair.

In the castle, Prince Drew is still walking, or more like pacing around the room. His servants all stare at him and watch him walk around with Ash and Misty sitting on the chair, sharing a bag of popcorn and watch Drew like they are watching a movie.

"How dares that Birch gets into my own business. Oh and now he is acting like he is the boss just because he is going to get married to a maid!" Drew exclaimed.

"The maid is from the Maples family. Her name is May. I think that it is quite similar to your Maybelle since if you delete the Belle, it will be May," Gary said as he looking back into the invitation Drew gets that morning for Brendan's wedding next month.

"Oh really," Drew exclaimed. He have notice that way before and is wondering if the May Brandon is engaged to is the same person he had met that night at the ball.

"I can ask Dawn, if you want, Your Highness. This May is from her family after all," Paul said.

"I don't know. I really don't know anymore. This is all mix up. I think I am going to explode," Drew said.

"Well, you do have her bracelet, right?" Ash asked.

"Yea! I mean, if I would go around everywhere and asking for the owner of it then all the girls will claim that it is theirs!" Drew said.

"But it is quite small for a teenager. This girl you have fallen for sure have the smallest pair of hands. Even I can't put it on," Leaf commented as she tries to put on the bracelet but it gets stuck in the middle. Everyone look at her. Leaf is right, she have the smallest pair of hands anyone have ever known in the kingdom and she can't fit in.

"Maybe we should have another ball? I mean, she did come to that ball before but never the earlier balls. Maybe she is a servant, not a noble, that is why she goes to the nobles and servants ball not the nobles only ball. Base from what you told me, this girl had good manners, so she must be a top maid for a family. So why don't we make our last ball the same thing and hopes that she come. If you see her, you can make sure by the bracelet. She has to know what is hers, right?" Gary suggested.

"That is a good idea! Why haven't think of it before!" Drew exclaimed as he stops pacing around.

"But the last dance of the season is in two months, after Brendan's wedding. If the girl Brendan is marrying to is your girl, then you are a bit late," Paul pointed out.

"Yea right. Than what should I do?" Drew exclaimed. Misty walk over and hit him on the head with her mallet.

"Prince Drew. You are the prince and you need clear mind. Calm down! I am telling you, let's ask Dawn to see if she can delay the wedding until after the last ball of the season," Misty said with her arms folded and looking at Drew.

"I know, but it is very dangerous. Dawn may get hurt. After all, she is Paul's" Drew cried.

"We will see," Gary said.

In the family, May was in Dawn's room, getting ready for the afternoon. Her meeting with Brandon was the usual. She was still shocked that Brendan agreed to marry to her and even paid for it. She is helping Dawn to do her hair for her secret meeting with Paul.

"May, I have a perfect plan! We are going to escape. You and I! I don't want to leave Paul and I want to help you too. I have planned that we will leave at night. Tomorrow night. We are going to get out of here and change our identities. All we need is outfits. I can get them ready. All you need to do is to at normal. I will meet you tomorrow night at midnight in your room," Dawn explained.

"Dawn! You don't have too! You are leaving your perfect life!" May exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I will be fine. I don't like someone watching over me anyways and to hide my relationship with Paul. You know how many times I have close calls with Mother? It is like every time! If she ever finds out, we are dead," Dawn explained as she touch the purple stone she wears around her neck all the time.

"Thank you, Dawn. I will listen to you," May said.

"Now that is my little sister! Now, help me pick out my outfit! I want to do some shopping with you today!" Dawn exclaimed as she has already forgotten the sadness.

"Of course, my Princess," May giggles as she helps Dawn pick out a dress and go to the market to shop, with Lady Trancy and Brianna.


	8. Chapter 7

May and Dawn wait until the end of the day. Dawn has packed two black cloaks that can hide their head and two black masks for them that will cover half of their face and only their eyes are available. She also packed two small bags of clothes for them and other things they may need. May has been usual, being with Brendan half of the morning while Lady Trancy and Brianna was getting ready for the wedding. Dawn was there helping picking out dresses. No one would think that they are going to escape that night.

Dawn went to May's room that night through the window because Lady Trancy have lock May since the day of the engagement with Brendan. She was wearing a purple and pink blouse and black jeans with a pair of black and pink sneakers. Her hair was in a high ponytail. May was waiting for her, wearing a dark red blouse with dark green on the hems and a pair of black jeans with dark red sneakers. Her hair was also put into a high ponytail. They put on their cloak and their mask. Dawn put their under their cloaks and set a rope down from May's window. Dawn then slide down the rope and land on the ground softly. May quickly grab her pokeballs before following Dawn. As soon as May land on the ground, Dawn get the rope and they both silently run from across the garden. The pokemon look at them before following them to see what they are up to. They help May and Dawn get over the gate and wave at them goodbye as the two girls walk into the darkness.

The streets are quiet and there is no one there, except for themselves. The two girls quickly walk down the streets with their cloaks flying behind them like two beautiflies. Dawn lead May down the road where the rich families live to the end of the road, where there stands a castle gate. There stands two guards that is guarding the gate.

"What are we going to do?" May whispered as they hide in the bushes.

"Watch me," Dawn said as she walk over to them like a sick girl.

"What is the matter?" One guard asked as they saw Dawn.

"I am tired. I am running away from an enemy. He is after me. I am tired. I can't run anymore," Dawn acted as she pretends to look tired.

"We can help you," the second guard said as both guards walks toward Dawn. When the guards was near enough, Dawn spill the sleeping powder over their faces and the two guards fell. Dawn drags them into place to make it seem as if they were sleeping sitting up.

"What now?" May asked.

"We will climb over it," Dawn replied as she swiftly climb up the gate using the rods as her support. May look at her before climbing after Dawn. They both land inside the castle gate safely.

Dawn sighs. "I am glad that there is not a lot of guards tonight. Usually, I always get caught," Dawn said. May nodded and Dawn walk down to the back door of the castle. May follow closely behind her. Dawn knock on the door in Morse Code of her name and the door opens, revealing a orange haired girl with sea blue eyes. Her hair is tied into a side ponytail. She is wearing a orange top and blue shorts with orange and red sneakers. She look at the girls and narrowed her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Misty, it is me, Dawn. I brought someone here. Can we talk inside?" Dawn replied.

"Oh. Okay," Misty replied as she open the door and let Dawn and May in. She stick her head out and make sure no one is around and close the door and lock it.

Dawn sit down in a chair and take off her mask and hood as May was standing behind her.

"Dawn, it was a surprise. What brings you here?" a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes asked. She is wearing a maid uniform with a silver pin.

"I am here for something, Leaf," Dawn replied.

"Probably for Paul," the guy with spiky black hair and dark ruby eyes teased.

"If you are looking for him, he is with Drew," the another guy with spiky auburn hair and grey eyes said.

"I am not here for Paul, Ash and thanks, Gary. I am here for another reason," Dawn replied.

"Dawn? What brings you here? And who is she?" A guy with purple hair asked as he walk into the room.

"Paul. I am fine. Thank you. I am here for a reason. You all must heard that Brendan Birch is marrying to May, right? Well, May and I ran away tonight and we hope to stay here. Can you help to hide us?" Dawn asked.

"You are our friend, Dawn. We will do anything for you," Leaf said.

"Thank you all, guys. May, you can take off the hood and the mask," Dawn said. May shyly take her hood and mask off and take a deep breath.

"I can understand how Brendan wants to marry her. She is quite pretty," Gary commented as he check May out and Leaf punch him on the arm.

"Why don't you marry Brendan. He is a billionaire and any girl would want to marry him," Ash asked May.

"I don't want to. I don't want to marry him because I don't want to marry for force or for money," May replied.

"Well, you are part of the family now. Don't worry. Now what should we do?" Misty said as she put a hand on May's. May smile in return.

"I have an idea. I am not sure if it will work though. Since we run away, we can't be seen. So I suggest that we work here and said that we are runaways from another kingdom. We will change our names too and our appearance. We also have to work in an area where we will not be seen," May suggested.

"Holy, no wonder Brendan likes you. You are smart. Now what shall we do?" Gary commented as the group get around and work out a plan.


	9. Chapter 8

"Your Highness, I have find two girls that will help us. We need more servants and I have find two perfect ones. They are from a far place. Mia is a good gardener and Pokemon caretaker. She can be a gardener here and take care of the Pokemons. She likes the outdoors. Diana here is a fashion designer. She can help you design clothes," Gary said as May and Dawn bow low.

"Yes, you are right. Leaf, show them around and tell them the rules. Also, give them their first job that they can do and finish today so I can see what they can do. If they past, they can be my new servants," Drew instructed.

"Yes, Your Highness," Leaf said as she bow and walks out the room with May and Dawn behind her.

"Prince Drew is always like that. He is like so weird, you can say. A lot of girls love him because of his position, his money, and his face. They don't know the real him. Anyways, as a servant of the Hayden family, you need to be respectful at all times. You know, bow before them and call them loyalties. Of course they will tell you call them something else but speak formality in front of guests. They are not so bad. Then, you need to finish the work that is assigned to you. You have to wake up early and after midnight, your job is done for the day. Usually, we are already off at nine," Leaf explained as they tour around the castle.

There is a sunroom, a garden, a ballroom, a entrance room, a living room, kitchen, servants headquarters, plenty of bedrooms, and more. It is beautiful with all its window and curtains open, allowing sunlight and wind in. It glimmers the beautiful white wall and make it glow.

"As Prince Drew has instructed, Dawn, you will need to pick out an outfit for him this morning for a meeting with Lord Kenny, another outfit this afternoon for his meeting with Lady Brianna and another outfit for this evening for another meeting with Lord Brendan. May, you will take care of the garden this morning and then exercise the Pokemons," Leaf instructed.

"Yes, madam!" Dawn and May exclaimed together before they look at each other and giggles.

Dawn walk off to the fashion areas where she look at all the outfits that Prince Drew has and start picking them out. May walk out to the gardens and start watering them with a light shower.

May quickly finish the garden work and walk to the Pokemon greenhouse where all the Pokemon of the Royal family and some injured and wild Pokemons. May's Beautifly, Blazikan, Skitty, Glaceon, and Munchlax get out of their Pokeballs and start exploring the greenhouse. They soon meet new playmates. May smiles before feeding each Pokemon with homemade Pokeblocks and Pokefood specialized for each type.

Meanwhile, Dawn was picking out an outfit for Prince Drew while Drew and Paul was standing there, looking at her work, which has already make a big mess in the room. Different sets of outfits were thrown around the room and Dawn was not happy with every single outfit.

"This is not going to work. How can a prince wear this much things? One, they are not comfortable. Two, they are not stylish. And three, the clothes didn't show the inside, only the outside. What we need is a casual yet formal outfit for this morning sense it is cool and breezy outside today," Dawn muttered to herself as she sit down and start designing an outfit for the prince.

"Wow, you sure know a lot about fashion," Prince Drew commented.

"There we go! This is going to be perfect! It is casual and formal also it is very comfortable!" Dawn exclaimed as she finish her sketch and go to a loom to start making the outfit. Paul look at her every move. No wonder Dawn attracted him. She is so adorable and attracting when she is focusing on one thing.

May was playing with every Pokemon in the greenhouse. She did meet Roselia, Flygon, Absol, and Masqurain, Prince Drew's Pokemons. May have met Roselia before in the manor but the other Pokemons are a bit surprising. Flygon is exactly like his trainer. Roselia and Blaziken get into a deep chat and get along quickly. Masqurain and Beautifly was dancing together in the air. Absol and Glaceon was playing around. Flygon let Skitty play his tail. Munchlax was sleeping in the shades. Everything seems peaceful and quiet. Every Pokemon in the greenhouse seems to like May. May is very sweet and kind.

"So, Roselia, how are you? Are you doing fine? I haven't see you for a while now," May asked to Roselia.

"Roselia. Rose. Roselia. (I am fine. Thank you, May. Drew don't allow me to get out of here. I miss you. What are you doing here? I heard that you are getting marry to Brendan. What happen?)" Roselia asked in worry.

"That is a long story," May sighed.

"Blaziken. Blaze. (Brendan want to marry her but May don't want to so Dawn and her escaped last night. They are here under faux identity.)" Blaziken replied for May.

"Rose. Roselia. (That is a relief. At least now Drew has a chance.)" Roselia commented.

"Flygon? (You know May, Roselia!)" Flygon asked.

"Skitty! (Roselia was always around the rose garden!)" Skitty replied as she follow Flygon's tail.

"It is nice to be here, with all of you," May sighed as she lay down and stare at the sky for a while.

Meanwhile, Dawn have finished her outfit and Prince Drew quickly put it on.

"It was comfortable," Drew said, amused.

"Thank you, Your Highness," Dawn replied as she bows.

"Lord Kenny is here, Your Highness," Ash said from the door.

"Let's go," Drew said as he walk out with Ash and Paul following behind him. Dawn quickly to to work with the next outfit.

Outside the castle, there is a black limo where a young man walk out.

"My, this had been a long time since I have been here?" he said as he look up at the castle and walks in with his butler and a maid.


	10. Chapter 9

"Prince Drew, it had been a long time. I notice that everything is still alright. How are you?" Lord Kenny said as he bows.

"I am good, Lord Kenny. Thank you for asking. How are you?" Prince Drew asked.

"I am fine, thank you. I heard about you and Lady Brianna. How is it going?" Lord Kenny asked as he take a seat in the opposite side, facing Prince Drew while drinking tea.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Lord Kenny," Prince Drew replied.

"Oh, don't play dumb on me. You know what I am talking about. I am a friend of Lady Brianna myself. Of course, she told me all about how you and her is going to get marry one day. I am just here checking," Lord Kenny said.

"I, for one, didn't take with Lady Brianna about any wedding at all except about Lord Brendan's and her maid, May's, wedding," Prince Drew replied.

"Ah... yes. Lord Brendan. I did drive over to the family this morning and seems that have a little problem. I think you may be interested in this," Lord Kenny said.

"What is it?" Prince Drew asked.

"I heard that Brendan's fiancee, May, and the younger daughter, Dawn, are missing. It seems as if they ran out of the house early in the morning. The wedding was delayed until May is found. Of course, Dawn is also missing. Lady Trancy promises to me that I can take Dawn's hand if I find her," Lord Kenny said. Paul froze behind Drew. Ash put his hand on Paul's and shake his head.

"That is interesting. Everything happens so quickly," Drew said in thought. "Do you want to take a tour around the castle? It had been a while and everything is altered a bit," Prince Drew asked.

"Why thank you. It had been a long time. I would love to have a tour around," Lord Kenny replied as he follow Drew standing up.

"Please follow me," Prince Drew said as he walked out with his two servants and Lord Kenny beside him.

Prince Drew and Lord Kenny was talking along the way with the butler, Ash and Paul following close behind. Everything runs smoothly until they stop in front of the fashion department of the castle.

"This is my new department. I had just hired someone this morning for helping me designing and making outfits. She had been here since last night. I have to say, she is good," Prince Drew complimented as Ash opens the door for them to go in.

Dawn was sitting in front of a loom, making cloth for Prince Drew's afternoon outfit. She was focusing on the loom that she didn't notice someone come in. She continues working. One strand of hair fall into her face and she didn't notice. Paul was staring at her dreamily. Dawn was adorable when she is concentrating on something such as the time Paul get hurt because of a mission. Lord Kenny was staring at the blue headed girl with interest. She looks a lot like Dawn and is very pretty. Her blue hair and blue eyes was full of light. The girl's hand was working on the loom hard while looking at her design.

"This is my new servant, Diana. She is very good at fashion so I decided to ask her to design my outfits since my old designer was too much," Prince Drew introduced and breaking the silence. Dawn, who didn't know that there are people in the room quickly stand up and bowed.

"Your Highness! I didn't see you there! How are you? Do you like your outfit so far?" Diana, or Dawn asked as she make a quick bow.

"Good afternoon, Diana. This is Lord Kenny. I have to admit but this outfit was perfect for me," Prince Drew said as he introduced Lord Kenny to her.

"It is my pleasure to meet such a beauty," Lord Kenny said as he bows and kissed the back of Dawn's left hand, which makes Paul boil.

"Nice to meet you too, Lord Kenny," Dawn replies as she too bow and wipe the back of her hand on the back of her outfit without noticing.

"Your beauty does suit the clothes you are making," Lord Kenny said. Paul glare at him hard for flirting with his girlfriend. Dawn seems to notice.

"I think you flattered me, Lord Kenny. Though, I do prefer something a little bit cold for my liking," Dawn replies with a smile, referring Paul.

"Who would be cold toward such a beauty?" Lord Kenny asked.

"I do think that it will be my partner, Lord Kenny. He may be cold but he is bittersweet," Dawn answers with a smile, causing Paul to give a light blush before he quickly turn back to normal.

"That is nice. So Prince Drew, is there any more surprises you want to show me?" Lord Kenny said.

"Why, I do believe that there is nothing more, Lord Kenny," Prince Drew said.

"May I have a word with your bodyguard, Your Highness?" Lord Kenny asked.

"Yes, you may," Prince Drew responds. Paul look at Prince Drew and he give him a nod. Paul sighs and follows Lord Kenny.

"I am quite surprised that you are still with Dawn after telling to Lady Trancy about the two of you. Don't think I am going to let her go that fast because the answer is a no. I will be the one to find her and her mate, you understand, Paul?" Lord Kenny said as soon as they are out of earshot.

"Lord Kenny, I am not giving up on her either. Of you want her, you have to deal with me first. I am not going to let you have her. Not under my watch," Paul replies coldly.

"Be careful who you are talking to, Bodyguard," Lord Kenny finished before Prince Drew and the others walk out with Dawn left behind still working on the outfit.

"I will be going now. I will see you in a few days," Lord Kenny said as he bows and signal his butler to follow him.

"Ash, escort Lord Kenny out," Prince Drew ordered.

"No need. Have a nice day, Your Highness," Lord Kenny said as he walk off with his butler.

"That was weird," Ash said to the others as he look at Lord Kenny's figure. Paul just glare at him.

"He will one day learn that he can't always get what he wants and it goes to Lord Brandon too," Prince Drew said as they walk down the hallway.


	11. Chapter 10

May was in the greenhouse talking and exercising the Pokemons when Prince Drew walks in. She was having a very interesting conversation with the Prince's Pokemons about their life and training. May love to hear them arguing about who is the best and everything.

Prince Drew had a terrible morning. After Lord Kenny had left, Lady Brianna get to the castle two hours earlier than her scheduled time and stay one hour later than needed. He had to listen to Brianna talking about the breakaway, the misery, and Brianna's and his wedding. The problem was, Prince Drew don't want to marry Brianna. He had already fallen in love with someone else. He has to have Paul to drag her out after Brianna had clung into him like super glue. He decided to spend his time before Lord Brandon's meeting to have a visit his Pokemons. When her get to the greenhouse, he heard May talking to the Pokemons with her own Pokemon flying and playing around. Pokemons surrounded her to hear her talk and to play with her. Paul and Ash was not with him because they know Prince Drew wants, and always, was alone when he visit his Pokemons.

"How is your first day?" Prince Drew asked, after observing May for a few minutes and causing all the Pokemons and May to jump.

May quickly stands up and make a bow before replying, "I am fine. Everything is great. How about you, Your Highness?"

"Don't need to be so jumpy. I am fine thank you. The Pokemons are doing okay?" Prince Drew asked.

"Yes, Your Highness. The Pokemons are wonderful," May replies.

"Absol. Absol. Absol. (She is way better at taking care of us than you do, Drew. You always are busy.)" Absol commented.

"Roselia! (I must agree!)" Roselia added.

"Sorry. It is the prince duties," Prince Drew replies.

"Fly. Flygon. (Yea right. Like spending all your time with the little annoying girl is a prince's duty.)" Flygon replied while rolling his eyes.

"Roselia. Roselia. (She is so annoying. That Lady Brianna.)" Roselia added.

"How is Lady Brianna this morning? She is not that annoying, I believe," May asked.

"How do you know I have a meeting with Lady Brianna and also how do you know what Roselia was saying?" Prince Drew asked suspiciously at May.

"Leaf told Dawn that she have to make you an outfit for your meeting with Lady Brianna. Also, I understand Pokemons," May replied naturally. Prince Drew look at her for a second.

"Did I meet you somewhere before? You look awfully familiar," Prince Drew asked as he tilted May's face up with his index finger under her chin and bring her face close to his, causing May to blush.

"I am sorry, Your Highness, maybe you have mistake me for someone else. I don't believe we met before," May lied as she look into Prince Drew's eyes, emerald viruses sapphire.

"Well, if we did met, I won't have know you anyways. I am too fabulous," Drew said as he let go of May and flunk his bangs.

"Yea, most likely," May mutters under her breath.

"You said something?" Prince Drew asked.

"Nope," May replies. Drew look over at her before he shrugs.

"Well, I am here to show you a place where you can take the Pokemons to exercise. Take it is a job and don't flatter yourself," Prince Drew said, added the last part.

"Got it. I am not like the other girls to get flattered over a grasshead," May whispers to her Blazakin and he chuckles.

"Did you said something?" Prince Drew asked as he look at May.

"Not a thing," May said as Blazakin and Beautifly look at each other.

"Come on, let's go. I don't have all day. I still have another meeting to go to," Prince Drew said.

"Blaze. Blaze. Blazakin. (More like a meeting with Mister Annoying Head. I really hate that Brendan guy. He is so annoying.)" Blazakin added and May chuckle at this before following Prince Drew out the greenhouse with his and her Pokemon following close behind.

Prince Drew, May, and their Pokemons walk down a quiet path through gardens of flowers and into a forest where sakura leaves are falling from the air. The ground and the sky was filled with beautiful pink flowers. May look around, marveling at the sight with her Pokemons running around to explore the wonderland. Prince Drew was looking at May as she was trying to catch sakura flowers in her tiny hands and his Pokemon was playing with May's Pokemon.

"Do you like the place?" Prince Drew asked.

"Like it? I love this place. It was so beautiful. From where I was from, I never see such a sight like this!" May exclaimed as look at Prince Drew with a smile and continue trying to catch sakura flowers.

"This is the place you exercise the Pokemons. Take them out little by little and I will take care of my Pokemon myself. You only need to feed them. This place is perfect for Pokemons to run around and have fun," Prince Drew said as he look up at the sky. "I wish to be like them so I can be free," he whispers the last part to himself.

"Well, I can take care of your Pokemons or would you rather do it yourself. I can help exercising them with you. After all, you are a prince and you are usually busy," May said as she look at him. Prince Drew look at her and smile.

"That would be great," he replies. Prince Drew find it easy to be himself when he was talking to May. More easier than being round his other royal servants. May didn't tell Prince Drew what to do, what he should do, and what he can and can't do. May treat him not as a prince but as a normal boy.

"Well, I better go now. I have work to do. I think you will know the way back. If you don't, my Pokemons will help you. After all it is your first day, Carmel," Prince Drew said as he begin to walk away and flunk his green bangs.

May look at him and scowls, "My name is Mia, not Carmel! Way to ruin the moment."

"You are Carmel to me, Chocolate," Prince Drew said as he look back and see May flaming. His hand reach into his pocket and throw something toward her. May catch it and find that Prince Drew throw her a red thornless rose.

"Bye, Prince Drew!" she called out. Drew only continue walking away and wave without looking back. May watch as his figure getting smaller and smaller. She hold the red rose on her nose and take in the sweet smell.

"Roselia. (Someone is in love.)" Roselia comment in a low voice to Blazakin, who glared at Prince Drew in response. They had heard and saw the exchange between the prince and the servant.


	12. Chapter 11

Dawn was sitting there with the Prince and all the other servants. May was sitting beside her and comfort her. Prince Drew had figure out the Diana is Dawn somehow base on Paul's actions, such he only shows to Dawn. The problem now is that Lord Kenny is searching for Dawn and if he did ever find her, he will take her hand. If she went home, she still is going to get married, since Brianna told Prince Drew. Paul didn't want to leave Dawn or give her to another man. Lady Trancy will not approve of him. If Lord Kenny knows Dawn was in the castle somehow, things will only get worse.

"What should we do? No matter how we think of this, there is always something to stop it," Leaf said.

"Lord Kenny will not give up and is still in the lookout. Lady Trancy won't approve Paul because he is not in a high position. Is there a way that is possible for them to be together," Misty added.

"Hide them," Ash suggested.

"Baka! That was insane! If they are found, they are in a bigger trouble!" Misty exclaimed as she hit Ash on the head with her mallet.

"I don't know what and how to think anymore," Dawn sighed as Paul pull her into a hug and May was holding her hand.

"What is Lady Trancy like?" May asked since she is suppose to be Mia from another kingdom and didn't know Lady Trancy much except the surface. She, however, knows way more.

"Lady Trancy is Lady Dawn and Lady Brianna's mother. She remarried to Norman Maple a decade and more ago. I heard that the daughter of Norman Maple and Caroline Maple, Norman's first wife, had a daughter but she suddenly disappears after Norman pass away. Norman was a Pokemon Gym Leader, the best with only normal types. After his death, Lady Trancy and her daughters was, let's just say, open. Lady Dawn was the youngest of the two. Lady Trancy likes Lady Brianna more and always favor her. All she can think of is power and money. She wants Lady Dawn to marry Lord Kenny for money and power. Lord Kenny is quite close to the castle. I heard that Lord Kenny pay a good amount of money for Dawn's hands. Dawn is suppose to get marry after their maid's wedding, May and Lord Brendan. Lord Brendan is a billionaire with money, power, and looks. From my research, Lord Brendan pay for the wedding with May. It is like buying her as a slave. If Lady Dawn and May get marry, Lady Trancy will have money and power. She also wants her oldest daughter, Lady Brianna, to marry the Prince so she can be Queen and have power and fame," Gary replies with more than enough information that May all knows in her heart.

"Then her weakness is power and money, right?" May asked.

"Yes, you can say that," Paul said.

"You have an idea, Mia?" Prince Drew asked as he watch May gets into thinking.

"Yes, but it is also crazy," May said.

"Mia, a reasonable plan never work, a insane one does," Misty said.

"Tell us your idea," Gary said.

"You said that Lady Trancy loves money and power. Her main goal is to get her older daughter, Lady Brianna to marry Prince Drew, right? Well, Paul is Prince Drew's bodyguard but it is not a high position so here is my idea. I heard from Lady Dawn that Paul is the best warrior right? And that no one ever wins him in a match. I am wondering if Prince Drew will lift his rank up a bit and still be Prince Drew's bodyguard," May said. The others look at her in confusion.

"I don't get it," Ash said.

"I heard that Gary, Ash, and Paul are the best fighters around. They never lose a battle, no one ever wins them, and they can use any weapons and their body. I am thinking to put them in a group as the Three Musketeers, the Prince's private top warriors, that is the commander for the army," May explained.

"Why?" Gary asked. May's idea had grab everyone's attention.

"Because they have power and Prince Drew listen to you, no? Ash is already with Misty and Gary is married with Leaf so only Paul was left single. If I say this correctly, Paul will have more power than Lord Kenny. If Paul marries Lady Dawn, Lady Trancy will say yes," May said.

"And why is that?" Prince Drew questioned.

"Paul will have power and money. Lady Trancy will have more power because Paul have power over the army and you will listen to him and the others, Your Highness. Lady Trancy can use Lady Dawn and Paul to help her get Lady Brianna to marry you faster because Paul was by your side and Lady Dawn was also near you," May replies.

"So you are saying to use power to against Lady Trancy," Leaf said and May nodded.

"This idea is not so bad. What do you think, Your Highness," Gary asked.

"We will go with the plan. When will the ceremony begin?" Prince Drew asked.

"I say, as soon as possible. But if you want it to be epic, I will say tomorrow," May said.

"That will be too fast! Everyone will be everywhere!" Ash exclaimed.

"Just as I thought and wanted," May said.

"Why?" Paul asked.

"You will see," May said with a smirk. Dawn saw it and so is Misty and Leaf.

"You are such a bad girl," Dawn commented.

"I know right," May said. Misty and Leaf look at each other.

"Very well then, I will listen to what you say, Mia. I want this problem to be deal with fast," Prince Drew said to May.

"I will not fail" May said.

"How will you do that?" Ash asked.

"Watch me," May said with a smirk and mischievous eyes.

"Oh boy this will be great and awesome. Good luck, Mia. You don't need to do that for me," Dawn said.

"That's what friends are for right? And I don't need luck. All I need is trust and friends," May said as she smiles at Dawn.


	13. Chapter 12

"Everyone! Everyone! The Prince is coming today! He is making an announcement! He is in the center of the town!" Someone shouted as everyone stop what they are doing and run toward the town's center to see what the Prince are up to. Perhaps the Prince had find the One for him?

Everyone one was excited. Girls are squealing when they saw the Prince and screaming at him for his attention. Gary, Ash, and Paul was standing beside Prince Drew while Misty, Leaf, Dawn, and May was behind them. May was wearing a wig and eye contacts so no one will recognize her.

Lady Trancy and Lady Brianna, along with Lord Kenny and Lord Brendan was within the crowd, wondering what is going on. The Prince usually didn't go to the town center or make an announcement without a notice before handed. Lady Trancy and Lady Brianna was shopping when they heard the news and Lord Kenny and Lord Brendan was searching for the missing girls. It was a surprise to Lady Trancy, Lady Brianna, Lord Kenny, and Lord Brendan to find Lady Dawn was standing behind the Prince in a beautiful pink and purple dress. Lady Brianna look at her younger sister with jealousy.

"Why does she has to be the one standing beside my Prince? I am the one for him!" Brianna thought as she glared at Dawn.

Everyone quiet down as Prince Drew hold up his left hand. Everyone look at him with interest and curiosity.

Prince Drew look at everyone before he speaks in a clear voice. "My citizens, today I am here to make an announcement. I am sorry for not giving out a heads up first but this announcement is crucial. Today, I am here with Gary Oak, Ash Ketchum, and Paul Shinji. They have been with me since I remember. They shows great loyalty to me. As of today, I am going to have a new department, the Three Musketeers. They will be my personal bodyguard and close to me. They will lead in wars and battles and show great strength."

Misty handed Prince Drew his sword and Paul, Ash, and Gary kneel before him on their left knee and their right hand in over their chest. Prince Drew touch Gary on his left shoulder with the end of his sword.

"Gary Oak, would you promise me to do your duties to protect the citizens and the kingdom with all your might?" Prince Drew asked.

"I, Gary Oak, swear to protect the kingdom and always be loyal. I will protect the ones I love and is important to me until the death," Gary said. Prince Drew goes to Ash and do the same process.

"Do you, Ash Ketchum, swear to protect the kingdom and your loyalty?" Prince Drew asked.

"I, Ash Ketchum, swear to protect the kingdom and the ones whom is important to me," Ash vowed. Prince Drew moves on to Paul with the same process.

"Do you, Paul Shinji, swear your loyalty to your kingdom and protect it?" Prince Drew asked.

"I, Paul Shinji, swear my body to protect the kingdom until my death," Paul replies.

"Then I will name you the Three Musketeers." Prince Drew said as he left his sword and hands it to Misty. Misty gets the sword. Ash, Gary, and Paul all stand up and bows.

"Thank you, Your Highness," they said.

The villagers all look in shock before cheering proudly at their new heroes. Paul, Ash, and Gary look at the crowd. The girls in the crowd look at them in awe and shout their name to get their attention but Gary already was kissing Leaf, who is blushing and smiling happily, Ash was with Misty, hugging each other, and Dawn and Paul with look at each other.

"Well, congratulations Paul," Dawn said.

"Thank you," Paul replies.

"What are you two waiting for? Your big moment! Kiss already!" May exclaimed as she push Dawn toward Paul which get them off guard and their lips connected. Everyone stops and look at them.

"Oops. I think I push them a little too hard," May whispers to Leaf and Misty, who giggles.

Dawn and Paul quickly pull away and look away from each other with red blushing cheeks, which make them look adorable and cute.

The announcement was soon over and everyone begins to leave. When Prince Drew and the servants get to the castle, Dawn and Paul glared at May.

"Why did you do that? It was so embarrassing!" Dawn exclaimed.

"I am just trying to help!" May replied.

"That does not involve pushing people to kiss!" Dawn said.

"But you look like you want to!" May retorted.

"But not there! In front of everyone!" Dawn replies.

"But I don't like to see other people want to kiss your 'boyfriend'," May said with a smirk.

"What should I do to you?" Dawn sighed.

"You can thank me by getting married with Paul and give me a niece or nephew, or maybe both," May replies with a smile and a finger under her chin, thinking.

"Why are you talking about children already?" Dawn exclaimed, earning giggles from Misty and Leaf.

"Never mind my last comment then but I still keep that in mind," May said as she skipped to the greenhouse to do her job. Dawn sighed as she walk back to her room.

"Having children with Paul, hm?" Dawn questioned in her head as she blushed at the thought.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door and Dawn rushed to open the door. Paul was standing there, wearing his new attire and smile at Dawn, which make her blush even harder.

"What are you doing here, Paul?" Dawn asked as she look at Paul from head to toe.

"I was wondering if you want to go out with me to celebrate today," Paul said.

"Yea, sure," Dawn replied as she step out of her room and close it in process as she walk out with Paul.

They walk down, hand in hand to the hills that overlooked the kingdom. The sun was setting, forming a kind of pink and purple color in the air. Dawn look at it in awe.

"Do you remember how we first meet?" Paul asked. Dawn nodded in response.

Dawn would never forgot the day they met. It was like fate. Dawn was in the same hill they are at and was trying to catch her Piplup until she bump into Paul who was trying to find Prince Drew.

"You were so rude to me at that time," Dawn said.

"Well, you are not like the other girls. You just glare at me and scold at me for being rude," Paul said.

"Well, look at how far we have come," Dawn said.

"Yea..." Paul said as he look at Dawn. After a few moments of silence, Paul called, "Dawn?"

"Yes, Paul?" Dawn asked.

"I know this is sudden," Paul started as he kneel down in one knee and take out a ring decorated with pink and blue diamonds and hold it toward Dawn, "but will you marry me? I promise to keep you happy and protect you. I may be a normal person now but I swear I will change."

Dawn look at Paul with tears in her eyes as she take his hands. "Paul, of course I will marry you. You don't have to change or anything. Being yourself and being with you is all I wanted."

Paul smiles and stands up, slide the ring onto Dawn's finger. Dawn look at it with a smile before they share a sweet kiss.


	14. Chapter 13

"Oh my gosh! My baby sister is all grown up! Marrying to a handsome and dashing... plum!" May squealed after Dane told her the news. As soon as they come back, Dawn run into May's room and tell her the story.

"Yes! I know right! But seriously, calling Paul a plum?" Dawn asked.

"Well, Mr. Your Highness called me nicknames," May defended herself.

"Oh my god! What happened?" Dawn asked.

"After you and Plum left, I was in the greenhouse to take care of the Pokemons before Grasshead come in and take care of his Pokemon. He was staring at me and I ignore him. Then he said 'Glad to see that you take care of the Pokemons quite well.' I was like 'Who do you think I am?' Then he just stare at me and I stare at him back, having a staring contest. Obviously, I won but he said 'See me attractive, Carmel?' I screamed 'My name is Mia!' in his face but he just flap his bangs and said 'I know I am so attractive but please don't stare at me like that.' I was so mad so I retorted 'No one like your hair, Tree!' He just look at me and smirked before throwing me a rose and walked off. The most ignoring thing is that now all the Pokemon is a 'contestshipping' fan!" May told Dawn.

"Question. What is contestshipping and what is the color of the rose he throw to you?" Dawn asked.

"Contestshipping is a shipping of me and Mr. Arrogant like ikarishipping is you and Paul, leafgreenshipping is Leaf and Gary, and pokeshipping is Misty and Ash. He throw me a thornless red rose at me. It is in the vase by the window," May explained.

"You two will be the next hot and cutest couple! I love the contestshipping name! But didn't you know that a thornless red rose means 'love at first sight'?" Dawn squealed.

"Dawn, how about your wedding first? Moss will never like a girl like me. He is better at finding a rich girl like Brianna. I am just a maid," May said.

"Nonsense," Dawn exclaimed.

"How about your wedding now?" May said, wanting to switch the topic.

"Yes. The wedding. Paul said he is deciding to be in one week," Dawn said.

"I will help!" May exclaimed.

The next morning, Paul have get the permission from Prince Drew to have his wedding in the castle. Misty and Leaf was squealing while May was getting ready for the wedding plans. Dawn decide to make May and Drew to be a little closer.

May was helping Dawn to decorate the ceiling of the ballroom with light purple, pink and white ribbons with the help from Beautifly and Masqurain. They fly together gracefully like a pair of ballet dancers and using their attacks to help.

"They said Pokemons express their trainers feelings. That Masqurain is Drew's and Beautifly is May's. They look so adorable. Masqurain is perfect mate for a Beautifly," Dawn thought as she was designing her dress.

Prince Drew walks in when May was standing on top of a ladder and hanging a ribbon from the ceiling. Her brown hair was put up in a ponytail and a strip of hair was on her face. May was concentrating on her task. Her hands were reach up and her uniform was stretched, showing some of her cleavage. She is like a goddess reaching out to touch a star. May didn't notice that she was about to fall off when suddenly the ladder wiggles and May, who was surprised, fall from the height. Prince Drew's eyes grow wide before running forward and catch May while Beautifly and Masqurain use dust to let Prince Drew land on the floor softly.

May had her eyes closed shut and waiting to hit the floor but the impact never come. She opens her sapphire eyes slowly and was looking into a pair of emerald eyes. May blank her eyes a few time before blushing a little. She was carried in Prince Drew's arms in a bridal style and was clinching into his short. Prince Drew was staring into May's soft sapphire eyes before trailing down to her soft pink lips. He notice that her eyes was exactly the same eyes as the girl he had fallen in love with at the ball.

"I wonder how they taste like," Prince Drew asked in his mind before leaning closer to May's face, still eyeing her lips.

May, who didn't know what is happening pondered, "What's up with the sudden close in space?"

Their lips were a few centimeters apart and May can few Prince Drew breathing on her face. "Um... what's up with the sudden close of space?" May asked.

Prince Drew quickly pulled away with a blushing face after figuring out what he was doing and dropping May at the same time.

"Seriously, you have to do this to me?" May asked as she stands up and dust off the dust on her uniform.

"Don't need to be flattered. I am not going to kiss you," Prince Drew said.

"So you are going to kiss me? That was new. I thought you are going to to give me CPR," May replied as tilt her head up into the air with her index finger under her chin in a thinking position.

"Seriously, where did you get that idea?" Prince Drew asked.

"I don't know," May replies.

"You really are dense," Prince Drew commented.

"Hey! Don't make rude comments! I find that you did break my fall very princely! Thank you!" May replies with a smile.

"No problem," Prince Drew said under his breath.

"I will forgive you for dropping me since I scare you. How should I repay you?" May said.

Prince Drew look at May while she was thinking. Suddenly May look at Prince Drew and stop right in front of Prince Drew. Since he was taller than May, Prince Drew looked down. May stand in her toes, lean on Prince Drew with her right hand on his chest before giving quick and soft kiss on Prince Drew's cheek. She quickly jumped away and smile nonchalantly.

"That will do. Now, come and help out with the wedding decorations!" May said before grabbing Prince Drew's left hand to help with the decorations. Prince Drew touched his cheek where May had kissed him and blushed.


	15. Chapter 14

Everything was prepared for the wedding and Dawn was standing in front of her body length mirror in her wedding dress. She was wearing a white shoulderless dress with pink sink on the skirt and light purple laces. Her blue hair was put down. She was wearing light makeup, her ring, and the necklace Paul gave her. Dawn was both excited and nervous for the wedding because she and Paul is finally going to be together. May walks in quietly and closed the door behind her softly ad she walk toward Dawn.

May had her hair down with a rose clip clipping her bangs to the left. She was wearing a bright pink shoulderless dress that spread out like a rose. She was wearing a pair of bright red glass shoes, bright red gloves that reach a little above her elbows, and a ruby rose- shaped necklace in an emerald chain.

"Hey Dawn. How are you? Excited? Scared? Nervous?" May asked as she sit down on a chair.

"I am fine, May. I am just a little nervous. Today I am finally getting married!" Dawn replied.

"I know. I understand how you feel," May said.

"You should tell them, you know. Your real identity. They deserve to know," Dawn commented.

"I know but, I an just scared. Would they bring me back and force me into marriage again? I am just worried. I want to marry for love," May explained.

"You have to do it soon you know. They are going to figure out soon," Dawn said. "And you seems to get the Prince's attention a lot."

"I am thinking about it. I just need time," May said and Dawn nodded. Misty and Leaf suddenly walks in with big smiles on their faces and each give Dawn a quick hug.

Misty was wearing a light pink shoulderless dress with bright purple bows. She had her hair up in a ponytail. She had on a pair of light blue shoes. She was wearing a simple necklace with a lightning and water charm.

Leaf was wearing a light pink dress with white laces. She had on a pair of white shoes. Her ring was shining in the light and her leaf shape necklace was worn. Her hair was let down with a clip in the middle.

"Well, today is the day you are finally getting married," Leaf started. "Aren't you excited?"

"I am excited. It is just my mother," Dawn said.

"Don't worry about your mother. We will have it taken care of," Misty said.

"I know. But I feel bad or Prince Drew. He will have more Lady Brianna business to do," Dawn pointed out.

"I guess. The last time I checked, he ditched her for another girl," Leaf giggled.

"Mia, you know, you do look a lot like the girl Prince Drew had danced with in the last ball," Misty pointed out.

"Really? I never know!" May exclaimed, pretended to be surprised.

"Wait, who are you?" Leaf asked.

"I am Maybelle, a close friend of Dawn. You two are?" May said.

"I am Leaf. This is Misty. We are so happy to meet you! You are the one Prince Drew always talk about! He will be so happy to see you!" Leaf exclaimed.

"Now, the wedding is going to start soon. Let's go outside for the ceremony. I don't want to be late," Misty ordered as she gently push May and Leaf out the room and closes the door behind her as she walks out.

May, Misty, and Leaf walk out of the room and walk into the ballroom where the wedding was being held. The music soon starts and May, Leaf, and Misty walk in first. They are the bridesmaid after all.

Lady Trancy glare at May. She felt that she somehow is related to May but can't be sure. It was on the tip of her tongue. She wonders if this is May but then she thought that May can't be here because she know May will get caught is she is near. Then why is she a bridesmaid? She needs to be close to Dawn. Dawn didn't even ask her own sister, Brianna, to be her bridesmaid.

The wedding continues and Dawn and Paul vow for their forever love and seal it with a kiss. They were moving around the tables and Dawn decided to allow Lady Trancy to meet May to avoid suspicion. Lady Trancy was sitting at a table with Prince Drew, Lord Brendan, Lord Kenny, and Brianna. Dawn's table with May, Ash, Gary, Paul, Leaf, and Misty was right behind their table.

"Mother, I would like you to meet my best friend, Maybelle. She use to work in a bakery in the town where I always go to," Dawn said as May bows.

"Nice to meet you, Maybelle. Do you think I know you before this time? You look awfully familiar," Lady Trancy asked.

May stand up straight with a smile draw on her lips. "I don't believe so, Lady Trancy. It was my pleasure to meet you."

"I can't believe that you didn't ask your own sister to be your bridesmaid," Lady Trancy continues.

"I am sorry, Mother. The wedding was so sudden that I don't find time to ask. I am very sorry," Dawn said.

"I will forgive you this time," Lady Trancy said as she sit back down.

Dawn and May look at each other and smiled before walking off. They talk with some of Dawn's friends and even May's fairy stepsister, Soledad, and her fairy stepbrother, Harley, come. Many people congratulated Dawn for her wedding with Paul as Lord Kenny glared.

Lord Brendan and Prince Drew glared at each other. Now that Maybelle was here, they need to fight for her. Lord Brendan knows since Lady Brianna was here, Prince Drew would have a hard time to talk with Maybelle. Lord Brandon still can't get over the fact that Prince Drew was the first one to get a dance with May last time.

The music begins playing, signalling Dawn and Paul for their dance together at the center of the ball floor. Everyone made a way and space for them. They dance around gracefully. The first song soon ends and move into the next one. People starts to join in. Leaf was the first one to dance with Gary and Misty with Ash. May was standing there smiling at them before some tap on her shoulders, causing her to turn around.


	16. Chapter 15

May turned around after she felt someone tapping on her shoulder and find Lord Brendan standing behind her.

"May I have this dance, My Lady?" Brendan asked as he hold out his hand.

May look at his hand and was about to take it before someone else grab her waist and drag her into the dance floor. She look up and find Gary looking at her and holding her hands as he guide into the dance floor. She notice Prince Drew was dancing with Leaf.

"Mind to explain what happened?" May asked as she notice that there are only four pairs dancing in the floor, Gary and May, Leaf and Prince Drew, Ash and Dawn, and Paul and Misty.

"We are having a circle dance. It means we switch partners with our neighbor in every pause. Of course it is my duty to get you into this dance and save a dance for Prince Drew," Gary explained with a smirk.

"That sounds fun," May said.

"Well, you know, you did grab Prince Drew's attention a lot. Do you know that Prince Drew away talks about you?" Gary asked.

"You know, you really should stop flirting with other girls. You are Leaf's husband!" May exclaimed.

"I like it when Leaf was jealous. Wait. How did you know?" Gary replies.

"Leaf told me," May replies.

"Too bad that this have to end. I will talk with you later," Gary said as he bows and go dance with Misty and Paul takes his place.

"You better take good care of Dawn or I will smack you with a pan. I am not afraid to use it!" I scowled at Paul.

"Hm..."

"Can't you just say a yes or a no? I am surprise that Dawn likes you. I always thought that she likes a happy-go-lucky type of guy but I guess I was wrong. I am happy to see her like this," May said.

"I will protect her and help her happy," Paul said in a low voice. May's eyes widen as she look at Paul, surprised that Paul was talking in a whole sentence and to her.

May smiled and said, "I know you will. I will not help you if I don't."

Paul give May a small smile in return. "I can see why His Highness has fall in love with you."

"That is nice to know," May said and they bow at each other and went to another partner.

Ash was taking Paul's place and they start dancing. Ash looks excited and May smiles.

"No wonder Misty loves this guy," May said.

"I am so glad to finally meet you, Maybelle! Prince Drew always walk about you and I was wondering how you look like! I am so happy that you are the one to take his heart!" Ash exclaimed.

"That sounds creepy. After all, he is a pretty nice guy but is very arrogant," May said.

"You will like him once you know him. He is not all that bad," Ash said.

"I can see that," May replies. "When will you propose to Misty? I heard that you two have been dating for two tears and nothing really happens."

"I am still thinking. I don't know. I mean, I want to but I don't know when," Ash said.

"You better do soon before she gets taken away by someone else!" May advised.

"I will! It has been a great time talking to you!" Ash exclaimed as they bows and move with their original partners.

Prince Drew was standing in front of May in Ash's place and they bowed before taking each other's hand. They can feel a spark when their hand meet. May was smiling while Prince Drew has a little blush.

"Someone is shy," May teased.

"Who said I am? You should feel honored that you are dancing with a handsome prince like me," Prince Drew retorted.

May giggled. "You should feel honored that I didn't decide to reject your dance."

"You really are a strange girl," Prince Drew murmured.

"What that a bad thing? Would you rather I act like one of your fangirls?" May teased.

"No!" Prince Drew exclaimed and May giggled.

"I am not, don't worry. You are not something I would like to fangirl over," May said.

"Why?" Prince Drew asked.

"Why should I fangirl over someone who is right in front of me? I only fangirls something I know I will never have. You can act casual in front of me. I don't mind. You are not a robot. You are a human being with feelings," May answered. Prince Drew's eyes grows wide as he stares into May's sapphire blue orbs. Prince Drew blushes as they dance around the floor, not noticing the death glares that Lord Brendan had send in their way.

The music soon ends and the couples soon bows and other people begin to join in. Lady Brianna grabs Prince Drew's left arm and pull him to the dance floor to dance with her while May was left along, chuckling under her hand. Seeing Lady Brianna trying to get Prince Drew's attention was cute yet sad. Lord Brendan took this chance to walk toward May.

"Do my lady feel okay? You seem tired," Lord Brendan said.

May turned toward him and make a quick bow. "The party is fun today, I hope you enjoy yourself. Thank you for worrying about me. I am fine. It is just I never dance this long before."

"I see. I can take that my lady don't like parties that much." Lord Brendan asked.

"More or less," May agreed.

"Why don't we go to the garden where we can have some fresh air?" Lord Brendan offered.

"That seems like a good idea."

May and Lord Brendan walk to the balcony and stand there under the moonlight where the moon was full and its light shines on May, making her look like a goddess. Lord Brendan stared at her and take in the beauty. May is one of a kind.

They stayed there for a while before Lord Brendan start talking.


	17. Chapter 16

"I was wondering if you can be my lady. I promise to protect you, to love you, and to keep you happy," Lord Brendan said.

May looks at him as if he had two heads and giggles behind her left hand. "Why, Lord Brendan, you make the funniest jokes."

"I am not joking, my lady. I am a hundred percent positive. I want you to be my girl,"Lord Brendan said and he holds May's right hand with his two hands.

"Lord Brendan, how can I be so sure if you are going to keep your promises if I heard that you are going to marry someone else. How can you guarantee that you will not cheat on me?" May asked Lord Brendan as she slowly pull her hand out of Lord Brendan's grip.

Lord Brendan looks at May in shocked. How can a little girl such as May can talk to Lord Brendan like that? Every girl would just squeal and said yes if he ask them but not May. "My lady, the words you had heard is not true. I only loves you," Lord Brendan said.

"I can't be sure if it is true or not. For now, your question will be under consideration," May replied as she left Lord Brendan and walk back to where Dawn is. Lord Brendan watches her as she disappears into the crowd.

"Maybelle! Where have you been? I have been looking all over the place for you! I saw you with Lord Brendan! What happened? When Prince Drew finds out, he was so shocked that he left to be in his emo corner! You better take to him and find out what happened to him!" Dawn exclaimed.

"That is so unlike Mr. I-am-a-Prince-Charming. I am just taking to Lord Brendan. He want me to marry him but I turn it down. Prince Drew should be a little more calm. He is so like Tamaki from Ouran Highschool Host Club," May commented.

"Well, you better go find him because he is totally ruin my wedding because Brianna is asking me about where he is every five seconds. It is driving me crazy!" Dawn complains.

May nodded before walking into the crowd again and try to look for the green-headed prince. Since May is shorter than most people attending the wedding, she can't look past them. May search everywhere in the room and still can't find the prince. She sighs as she sits by an open window to rest after walking around the room for three times. She looks out the window and takes a deep breath of the rose scented air. She saw Beautifly and Masqurain was doing a dance together in the garden. May then noticed the green-headed prince, sitting in the ground of the garden and staring at Beautifly and Masqurain while they dance. Prince Drew was deep into thought as he swirl a red thornless rose in his hand. May stands up and walk outside to where Prince Drew is and sit down beside him, looking at the garden. Prince Drew looks at her for a second before looking back at the garden.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lord Brendan?" Prince Drew asked, stretching Lord Brendan's name.

May giggles. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, Lord Brendan did propose to you," Prince Drew said, not knowing he just admit to May that he was eavesdropping May and Lord Brendan's conversation.

"So you are eavesdropping me. That was rude you know. In case you need to know, I rejected his offer. I am not a girl who go with people because of their wealth. I like to be with people who make me happy, even if they are poor," May replied as she looks out the open field.

"Oh," Prince Drew said as he sigh in relief that May didn't said yes to Lord Brendan. That means he has another chance to be with her.

All was silent as May and Prince Drew didn't talk with each other. May decides to break the silence. "We should go in. It is about time for Dawn to throw her bouquet," May said. Prince Drew nodded as they walk back to the wedding.

Dawn was standing on a table and was ready to throw the bouquet. She smiled at May when she notices May walk in with Prince Drew. Prince Drew walks toward the boys.

"So who do you think will get the bouquet?" Ash asked.

"Misty, maybe. After all, it is about time for Ash and Misty to get married," Gary said.

"I think it will be Maybelle. Misty didn't seems to be the girl wanting to participate in an activity like this," Prince Drew said.

"I will take Lady Brianna. She do want to marry Prince Drew after all," Paul said in monotone.

"Don't remind me please, Paul," Prince Drew said as he imagine Lady Brianna caught the bouquet and force him into a marriage.

At that moment, Dawn throw the bouquet into the air. Every girl is trying to get it, pushing and shoving each other with their hands in the air. May was standing behind the crowd and try not to laugh at the crowd of girls with her right hand covering her mouth. Misty was standing beside Leaf as they watch the show. Misty don't want to be in this and Ash had already proposed to her. Suddenly the bouquet went flying after bouncing on the girls' hand. May didn't notice and it hit her right on the head.

"Ow!" May exclaimed as she caught the bouquet that hit her head.

"Maybelle! Congratulations! I can't wait until your wedding!" Dawn exclaimed as she run over and give May a big hug. Leaf and Misty soon join in. May look at them in confusion.

"What happened?" May asked.

"Maybelle! You caught the bouquet!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I never thought I am going to caught it," May said.

"Then it must be fate that you caught it," Misty replied and the girls giggles.


	18. Chapter 17

It had been a week since Dawn's and Paul's wedding and everyone was busy preparing for the last ball of the season. Leaf was busy getting the preparations ready. Misty was decorating the floor. Dawn was getting the dresses ready. May was taking care of the Pokemons and the garden. Gary was sending out invitations. Ash take care of the music and food and Paul was by Prince Drew and help taking care of Lady Brianna.

Ever since Dawn's and Paul's wedding, Lady Brianna come to the castle every day for five hours max and it is not helping Prince Drew since he have so many things to do and don't have all day to be around with her. Prince Drew goes to visit his Pokemon more often to get away from Lady Brianna every day and May start to get use to it. Prince Drew and May would talk about Pokemon and gardens and act like two normal people, not a prince and a servant.

It was afternoon again and Prince Drew was with May in their special place and exercising the Pokemons. Lady Brianna have been in the castle since after breakfast and can't leave Prince Drew alone, following him everywhere and talk to him about their wedding and other imaginary events in Lady Brianna's mind. Prince Drew finally was allow to excuse himself saying that he need to exercising his Pokemons. Like always, Lady Brianna insisted on going with him no matter how the Pokemons will attack her if she was near them. Prince Drew was finally able to convince her to stay back.

May and Drew was talking about normal things that happen around the castle and laugh while the Pokemons was playing around them. Soon May was able to bring all the Pokemons in the greenhouse to the forest of sakura trees all at once. Sometimes, May would bring some other Pokemons that live around the castle but not in the greenhouse with them on the trip. All the Pokemons love May because she is gentle, kind, and fun.

"So, what is her excuse this time?" May asked as she look at the Pokemons.

"She said that she misses me and that she want to see me. Literally, she is using the fact that Dawn is her younger sister to get in! It lead me to the question asking why did Lady Brianna and Dawn have different surnames?" Prince Drew replied.

"I heard that Dawn was born in another family but her father took her away from her real mother and marry Lady Trancy with Lady Brianna and then, he pass away," May said.

"I feel bad for her. But Lady Brianna is going to drive me crazy!" Prince Drew complained.

May giggles and turns to a laugh. "Why, Prince Hot Head, you need to cool down a little. Don't let the others see that you have flames in your hair," May joked.

Prince Drew flicks his bangs and smirked. "I am the only one to give nicknames, Coconut. I manage to survive."

"Barely. You look like a zombie that want to eat her brains!" May exclaimed.

"Ha. I am much more handsome than a zombie, Chocolate, and you know it," Prince Drew said.

"What make you think that I think you are handsome?" May asked.

"You never said I am ugly either," Prince Drew pointed out.

"You get a point," May said.

The wind picks up and soon sakura petals are everywhere. May looks at it with a smile on her face as she stands up and spreads her arms like wings. The wind makes her feel like she is flying.

Suddenly, the wind caught on the red scarf May was wearing and start blowing it away. May saw it and begin to run after it. Prince Drew decided to help, run after May. The wind blow harder and May and Prince Drew begin to feel tired.

"Do you think we can find it?" May asked.

"I don't think so. Maybe it was deeper in forest. It can't be far," Prince Drew said.

"We should go back. It is getting late. Don't worry about it. I can always get another scarf," May said as she smiled and walk away.

Prince Drew can see through the fake smile May had on her face. He can see that the scarf was important to her.

"You go on ahead. I am going to go after you," Prince Drew instructed. May look back and nodded before continue to walk to where the Pokemons are and take them back home.

Prince Drew begin walking deeper to the forest. The wind had died down and the sakura petals still falling down. He walk around for a while before deciding to walk back home. He notice in the corner of his eye something red. He walk over it and saw May's scarf tangled on a tree branch. He smiled before starting to climb up the tree to get it.

Prince Drew manage to get his way to the top with no problem but when he gets down, he slipped and fall on the ground on his back, causing his back to ache. He stands up and stretch a little before walking back to the castle.

When Prince Drew arrives, Lady Brianna was gone and May was no where to be found. Prince Drew decides to give the scarf back to May after dinner. He walks to his room and change to new sets of clothes before going to dinner.

Dinner was silent and everything was quiet except the sound of the wild Pokemons. Prince Drew quickly finishes his dinner before walking to his room. When he gets to his room, he noticed May was standing by a window and watering the Moonlaces in the moonlight. Prince Drew get the scarf from his room before walk up to her.

"Hey, Crane, what's with the long face?" Prince Drew asked as he stood beside May.

"What face? This is my normal face," May replied.

"The Mia I know always have a smile on her face," Prince Drew said and May didn't answer a thing. Prince Drew sighs and hands May's scarf toward her. "I believe this is yours."

May look at it before taking it away. "This is my mother's. I never met her because she pass away a few months after my birth. My father give it to me as a gift. Why do you do it?" May explained.

"That explains why you care so much for it. I notice your expression when you lost it. I am not heartless you know?" Prince Drew replies.

May smiles. "Thank you, Drew," she said as she quickly give Prince Drew a peak on the cheek and take a step back. "Good night!"

May run down the hall toward her room when her scarf, leaving Prince Drew in a trace, staring after her as she left with a hand on his cheek where she kisses him and a red blushing face.


	19. Chapter 18

Ever since the night May kissed Prince Drew on the cheek, Prince Drew can't help but blush a little whenever he was around her. Lady Brianna, on the other hand, begin to visit Prince Drew more and more often until she begin to sleep over in the castle.

During the time Lady Brianna was in the castle, May hide herself and wear a long dirty-blond hair and green eye contacts. She spend most of her time in the garden and with the Pokemons and only goes back to the castle for lunch, breakfast, dinner, and sleep. May manage to get away from Lady Brianna as far as possible. May feared that if Lady Brianna know her true nature, then she is to be bought home and marry Lord Brendan.

May was still happy and spend her time in the garden a lot with the Pokemons. Prince Drew visit her everyday for an hour or two before going back to the castle to avoid suspicion. Prince Drew and May didn't know that Leaf, Misty, Dawn, Ash, Paul, and Gary are helping them behind their backs to try to get Prince Drew and May together. They hope that Prince Drew and May can have a happily ever after. They called themselves the Mission Impossible. Leaf alert the others about Lady Brianna's status while she stayed in the castle and make sure May was away from Lady Brianna most of the time. Misty make Prince Drew busy for as long as possible to get him away from Lady Brianna. Dawn was busy making new outfits for Prince Drew and cut time for Lady Brianna to spend with Prince Drew. Paul save Prince Drew from any 'surprise' attacks Lady Brianna made. Gary and Ash look out for Lady Brianna and May. Ash also have the job for seeking news.

There is a rumor in the village being spread that Prince Drew was marrying Lady Brianna and everyone was excited. The elder said that Prince Drew was forced onto the marriage and the Prince had fallen in love with someone else. The married woman said that Lady Trancy was trying to take over the kingdom. Young girls envy Lady Brianna and wish to be her. The men all said about Lady Trancy and Lady Brianna had brainwashed Prince Drew or threaten him into the marriage. No matter what people said, there is always an argument about it.

Lady Brianna was walking around the garden, looking for Prince Drew, when she saw May. May was in her maid uniform and her hair in two ponytails as she water the roses. Pokemons helped her with her work and keep her company while they play, tell stories, sing, and dance. May didn't notice Lady Brianna was staring at her until Lady Brianna coughs.

"Who are you?" Lady Brianna asked.

May turned around and saw Lady Brianna in a distance from her, looking at her curiously.

"I am the gardener here, my lady. I am just hired a few days ago," May replied as she make a quick bow.

"She seems pretty promising," Lady Brianna thought as she observe May's work in silence. "May I ask you where is Prince Drew? I can't find him all day?" Lady Brianna asked.

"Shouldn't he be in his office or with Dawn? The last ball is near so he is pretty busy getting ready. I haven't seen him either," May replies as she look up from the garden.

"You seems to know about him a lot. So tell me, where is Prince Drew most of the day?" Lady Brianna quizzed. She felt May was suspicious. It seems as if May is closer to Prince Drew than herself.

"Prince Drew is usually in the dressing room. You know, dressing up. Dawn makes a lot of outfits for him but none of them satisfy her," May said.

"That does makes sense," Lady Brianna thought out loud.

"Mia! Come here! I need you, now!" Ash cried from the castle causing May to look over.

"I am coming!" May replied and turn to Lady Brianna." I am sorry but I need to go. I am happy to assist you," May said before walk away into the castle to where Ash's voice were.

May ended up getting confused because Ash was not there when she walk back in. Looking around and confused, May was about to walk back outside until a force push her into a room, or more like someone is using Psychic on her and she is flowing in the air.

"What the...?" May asked as she flew into a room and the room closes itself.

"There you are, Mia! I just need you real quick for your dress. Don't worry, it will be quick," Dawn said, popping out of nowhere.

"What's going on and why am I here?" May asked.

"I am going to just measure your sizes and then you may go," Dawn exclaimed as she begin to measure May's height.

Dawn let May stand for an hour with the measuring tape moving around all the time. She soon get May's height, the length from her shoulder to her waist and from her waist to her legs, her arm length, her foot size, the circumference of her waist, and more.

"Done! You may go now, May. Sorry for taking so long," Dawn said as she walks back to her work, leaving May confused.

May shrugs her shoulders and walk back outside for work.

Not seeing Prince Drew all day, Lady Brianna decide to go home. She had bump into Gary, who told her the prince is busy preparing for the ball and can't spend time with her for the day.

As Lady Brianna walks out to the front gate, she saw May working on the garden from the corner of her eyes. She can't help herself but has a feeling that she knows her somewhere.

Shrugging of the feeling, Lady Brianna get into the carriage and on her way back home.

May has a feeling that she is being watched but ignores it. She knows Lady Brianna is here and is going to blow her cover. What she didn't notice is that Soledad is watching her.


	20. Chapter 19

Prince Drew paced back and forth in his room for over an hour. Paul was leaning on his closed and locked door with his arms folded in front of him and a face that shows no emotion. Ash was sitting on the floor besides Paul and is eating a bag of potato chips while Gary was standing up with Paul with an amused look on his face.

"Prince Drew, are you going to pace around for ever or are you going to talk with us and let us help you?" Gary asked finally after over an hour.

Prince Drew continue to pace around the room with a troubled look on his face and his brain full of problems.

"If it is about your 'marriage' with Lady Brianna, it can be taken care of quickly," Ash said through his full mouth.

"It is not about Lady Brianna!" Prince Drew scolded as he continue to pace around.

"It is about Mia right?" Paul asked causing Prince Drew to stop and stare at him with wide eyes with Gary and Ash.

"So that is what it was about?" Gary exclaimed.

"It was difficult you know! It was like I love Maybelle and she is like a noble and pretty but I also likes Mia because she makes me feel like I am normal," Prince Drew explained.

"So you have a love problem between someone that make you feel comfortable and someone who makes you feel normal. That will indeed be a problem," Gary stated.

"Exactly! So I need your help! What should I do?" Prince Drew exclaimed.

"At the end, you will only be with one of them so that is a problem," Paul said.

"I don't know but it seems like it is impossible!" Prince Drew exclaimed.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door and silence the room. Prince Drew, Ash, Paul, and Gary look at each other as the knocking continues. Paul opens the door and May was standing by the door, holding a tray of snacks for three people.

"I was wondering where you all have been. The girls said that you haven eat all day so they tell me to brings the snacks for you. It is almost time for dinner," May said. The guys look at the tray of snacks on May's hands and look at each other. "Are you okay? You all look like something is wrong," May asked as she look at their faces.

"Nothing is wrong. Thank you so much for the food. Tell the girls that we will eat it right away," Gary said cheerfully as he took the tray away from May and put it on a table in Prince Drew's room before gently pushing May out and close the door behind him.

The guys took a deep breath of relief as they locked the door. May on the other side stares at the locked door in confusion before walking back to the kitchen.

"That was too close for comfort. I am glad that she didn't heard anything," Prince Drew breathed.

"You can't hide this forever. What are we going to do?" Ash asked.

"I don't know! If I know, I will not ask you!" Prince Drew cried.

"You need to have a calm head, Your Highness," Paul commented.

"Well, I can give you a piece of advice. I think that you should just stay on put and wait. I mean you should just see how things turn out. Mia is with you almost everyday so you know her more but you also love Maybelle. Maybe if you wait a bit longer, you may find something that help you choose the one for you," Ash said as he took his snack and put a spoonful into his mouth.

"Wow. I must be dreaming. There is no way Ashy-boy is this smart," Gary said in surprise.

"I am not that dumb, Gary," Ash retorted.

"I know. I just not use to it," Gary said.

"Ash, what if that didn't happen? It is so difficult!" Prince Drew cried.

"If you want, I can tell you one thing. I think you should follow your heart. Your heart knows you better than anyone. You will find your alter ego soon. It is like Misty and I. I just listen to my heart and here, I am with Misty now," Ash said.

"We better quickly finish the snack so we can prepare for the ball. Maybe during that time you will find your answers," Gary said.

"Dawn is going to be mad. She hate to wait when it comes to this," Paul added.

"Yea, let's I wonder what will happen next. Maybe either Mia or Maybelle is your soulmate or your soulmate is Lady Brianna," Gary joked causing Prince Drew to cringe.

"Don't get that awful picture in my mind," Prince Drew muttered under his breath as he eat his strawberry pudding.

Gary, Paul, and Ash chuckles and eats their snack. Gary had green tea pudding, Ash had chocolate pudding, and Paul had plum pudding.

"Are you all ready? You need to get in your suits now! The ball is going to start soon," Dawn called from the opposite of the door.

"Coming!" the guys answered as they quickly finish their puddings and brings the plates out with them.

Dawn look at them with Misty took the plates away and Dawn drag the boys to a changing room and throw their suits toward them and walk away to get ready for the ball herself and the girls.

After they are out of range and close the door, Soledad and Harley, May's fairy stepsister and stepbrother, who are sitting on Prince Drew's curtain in their fairy form, listening to their conversation, emerged and change to their normal size, standing in the middle of Prince Drew's room.

"Oh boy! May darling has a prince as her fan!" Harley squealed.

"I am so happy for her!" Soledad cried.

"I know, maybe we should be together too," Harley said.

"We need to look after May first, remember?" Soledad said.

"I know. So what do you think we should do?" Harley asked.

"Something fun," Soledad said as she whispers to Harley about her plan.

Harley smiles slyly. "That will be fun," he said before the two disappears.


	21. Chapter 20

May was suddenly was being dragged into a room when she walk pass Dawn's room. She turned around and find Dawn, Leaf, and Misty either standing or sitting on a chair or the bed. May looked at them, totally confused.

"What's going on?" May asked.

"We need to get ready, dummy! Today is the last ball dance for the season! I totally work so hard on your dress!" Dawn cried as she throw a dress at each of the girls.

Leaf, Misty, and May sighs as they go to the dressing rooms in the area that is connected to Dawn's room.

"Since when do you have dressing rooms?" May asked as she was putting on her dress.

"Since I am the fashion designer, Prince Drew allow me to have more section in my room and I divide it!" Dawn exclaimed form her dressing room.

Leaf, Dawn, Misty, and May finish dressing up and walk out of their rooms.

Leaf was wearing a shoulderless lime green dress, decorated with dark green laces around the dress like vine and emerald leaves on the lace that reach above her shoes. She also had on a pair of matching green gloves that reach a little above the elbows decorated with little emeralds and a pair of green heels with a green bow on the top. She also had on her ring and a emerald necklace. Sitting on her hair is a silver tiara with emeralds.

Misty had on a blue shoulderless dress that reach to the floor decorated with light blue laces as waves and sapphires that look like water droplets. She also wears a pair of blue gloves that reach over her elbows with sapphire and a pair of blue heels. She had on her ring with a sapphire necklace. On her head is a light yellow tiara with sapphires.

Dawn was wearing a light pink shoulderless dress that reach a little above her heels decorated with light purple laces and diamonds. She had on a pair of pink gloves that reach above her elbows with diamond and a pair of pink heels. She had on her ring and diamond necklace. On her head is a purple tiara with diamonds.

May was wearing a red shoulderless dress that reach to the floor with light red laces and rubies, making May look like she is in the middle of a rose. She had on a pair of red gloves reaching above her elbows and a pair of red glass heels. She had on a ruby necklace and on top of her hair is a silver tiara with rubies.

The girls look at each other and squealed.

"We look so amazing! Thanks Dawn! No one can beat us now!" Leaf exclaimed.

"I love the design! It looks like the dress is decorated with water droplets!" Misty complimented.

"I love the roses! It must take you a long time to make these!" May said excitedly.

"It really is nothing, girls. There is nothing I can't do when it comes to designing," Dawn said. "Now, let me check your dresses before anything else," Dawn instructed as she look over the girls.

Dawn check over everyone before helping them with a little makeup and fix their hair and the tiara.

"There. Now we are ready," Dawn breathed.

"The ball is going to start soon. The guests are already arriving," Leaf pointed out.

"Let's go then, shall we?" Misty asked.

"We are going to show them our beauty," Dawn said.

"You guys go ahead. Dawn and I will go in later," May said. The girls look at each other and Dawn nodded.

"Okay then. I will see you in the ball. Don't be late," Misty said playfully.

The Leaf and Misty giggles as they walk out of Dawn's room and into the front hall where two guards are standing by a double door where the ball is.

The guards look at the girls before one of them asked, "May I have your invitations, please."

Misty hands over the invitations and the guards scans over and nods.

"You two may enter," the guard said as he allows the girls to walk through and down the red carpet.

Everyone that had already arrived at the ball look at the girls with shock and envy. Their dresses stands out from the crowd. The girls continue to walk until the carpet ends and they are in the middle of the room. The girls noticed the boys on one side of the room. They all are wearing black suits but with different designs.

Paul had on a black jacket with his buttons up and shows a dark pink tie that is neatly tucked in the jacket. He wears a black jeans and a pair of black shoes. His ring is worn and and he had on a light pink crown on his head.

Gary was wearing his jacket open with his black vest inside buttoned up and his green tie a little loose but neatly tucked inside his vast. He had on a pair of black pants and black shoes and worn his ring. On his head is a green crown.

Ash is wearing is black jacket with half of his button closed. His blue tie was shown and is loosen. He wears a pair of black pants and black shoes. On his hair is a blue crown.

Prince Drew is wearing his jacket open like Gary. His vest is buttoned up and his red tie was tucked in. He had on a pair of black pants and black shoes. His prince pins was on the jacket. He wears his prince crown on his head.

"Nice outfit, boys," Misty complimented.

"Thanks. Dawn choose it for us," Gary replied.

"I know. When is the ball going to start?" Leaf asked.

"Soon," Paul replied.

"Where is Mia and Dawn?" Prince Drew asked.

"They will be here soon," Dawn replies.

The party soon begins with Lady Brianna and Lady Trancy being the last to enter the room. The music starts playing and the ball begins with May and Dawn nowhere in sight.

"Where do you think they might be?" Misty whispers to Leaf. "They are late!"

Misty's question was answered by the gasp from the people as they stare at the two newcomers at the door.


	22. Chapter 21

As soon as Leaf and Misty left the room, Dawn rushes over and lock the door and close down the windows and curtains. May sits on the chair in front of the mirror as Dawn rush around.

"We have so much to do before we go to the ball!" Dawn exclaimed as she rush to May and take off her tiara and begin taking off her wig.

Dawn then took off the eye contacts May had on and begin brushing her hair out.

"I can't believe you still hide it from them! How long are you planning to continue?" Dawn exclaimed as she brush May's hair.

"I don't know. I am scared. I am worried that the secret may leak out. If someone caught me, they will not be in trouble because they don't know about it," May replies.

Dawn sighs as she continue working on the hair and begin putting it into two high buns with some strands of hair let down. "May, you always think about others first. You need to think for yourself sometime! You can't always be like this! Your friends want to help you," Dawn lectured.

"I know. I am just not ready," May said.

"You said that last time. It better be soon or I am going to do that for you," Dawn said as she put the tiara on May's head and start working on May's makeup again because she kind of brush some away in her fingers when she take out May's eye contacts.

"I know, Dawn. I will," May said as Dawn finishes the work.

"Wala! My masterpiece! This is going to be perfect! Now give me a big smile and let's go to the ball! My it was time already! We are late!" Dawn exclaimed as she rush May out and close the door.

"Didn't Cinderella the last one to enter the ball late but end up to be with the Prince and is the most beautiful," May said as she quickly rush after Dawn.

May and Dawn quickly rush to the doors of the ball where the the two guards are standing there.

"You both are late for the ball, my lady. Do you have your invitations?" one of the guard asked.

"Yes. Here is our invitations," Dawn said as she hand in their invitations.

The guards look at the invitations and nodded. "The ball is down the hall, my lady," one guard said as they let May and Dawn in. They walk down the red carpet and earning may gasps from the guests. They are late to the ball but like Cinderella, they stands out and is beautiful. May and Dawn meet up with Misty and Leaf as soon as they get to the floor. The girls give each other a quick hug.

"Where have you been, Dawn? And where is Mia?" Misty cried as she notice 'Mia' is not with Dawn.

"Lady Maybelle! You look great today!" Leaf complimented.

"Thank you! You look great also! The dress bought out your eyes," May said.

"Her dress look like the one Mia is wearing," Misty whispers into Dawn's ears.

"Really? It must be your imagination! Mia was suddenly not feeling well today so she can't come," Dawn replies.

Misty didn't believe Dawn and think that she is hiding something. Also, May's dress is very familiar. Misty didn't know that Maybelle is Mia. Misty just nods in response but make a mental note to keep an eye on May.

Lady Brianna quick rush toward Prince Drew, who was awe-stricken at May's appearance. She give him a big bear hug and cling on his left arm.

"Prince Drew! Did you miss me?" Lady Brianna asked in her sweet and honey voice.

"Lady Brianna, can you please not cling into my arm. I can't move. Also, you come to visit me yesterday," Prince Drew said.

"But yesterday is so long ago!" Lady Brianna whined.

Prince Drew looks at Gary and Paul for help. Paul just smirks with Gary makes a sad face and use his finger as a tear and mouthed 'I feel so bad for you'. Prince Drew frowns and sighs. He need to deal with Lady Brianna now all by himself.

"Prince Drew, are you okay? Do you need my help?" Lady Brianna asked.

Prince Drew quickly shakes his head. "No thank you. I am fine really," Prince Drew said.

"You sure?" Lady Brianna asked.

"Yep," Prince Drew quickly answers.

"Lady Brianna, do you want a drink? His Highness is feeling a little tired," Gary said, saving Prince Drew. Lady Brianna nods and rush over to the food table on the other side of the room.

"Looks like Your Highness is busy today with Lady Brianna. How are you?" May asked as she walk toward Prince Drew and give a quick low bow.

"It is nice to see you, my lady. I am fine. Do you enjoy the balk so far?" Prince Drew asked as he returns the bow with his own and kissed May's back of her left hand quickly, causing May to blush a bit. Leaf and Dawn giggles as Misty glares. Misty don't like May because she always seems to be around Prince Drew even though she also have the affection of Lord Brandon.

"Is she trying to get Prince Drew and become the Queen like Lady Trancy?" Misty wonders.

"I am enjoying the ball but of course, I am late. How are you and Lady Brianna? Still as close as ever I see," May teased with a smile.

"Don't ask," Prince Drew muttered under his breath as May giggles.

Lady Brianna suddenly breaks into the conversation, cringes onto Prince Drew's arm.

"I am Prince Drew's betroth. If you need to ask anything, you can ask me," Lady Brianna said in a threatening voice.

"I am sorry, Lady Brianna," May said before turning to Prince Drew. "It seems like you are busy now, Your Highness. I guess I will make my leave now," May said as she bows and left the two and vanish into the crowd.

Lady Brianna look at May with jealousy as May walk away and unknown to Lady Brianna, Soledad and Harley was in their fairy form at the ceiling plank, watching the show.


	23. Chapter 22

"Soledad, you know that this is so not on the plans?" Harley asked as he watched.

"We will just see and help along the way. She had been through a lot. It is about time to show her beauty," Soledad replies.

"Yes, my little sweetheart is all grown up. I still remember when she is still a little girl in Uncle Norman's arms," Harley said dreamily.

"We promise her parents to take care of her and now is the time. Let's follow her," Soledad said as she fly off with Harley flying behind her and sit on the next plank.

May was walking down the ballroom and have nothing to do. She didn't notice Lady Trancy was watching her closely.

Lady Trancy was standing on the other side of the room and looking at Lady Brianna and Prince Drew as they dance in the dancing floor together. Her plans is coming more closer now. She can see it already. However she saw Prince Drew's forced smile on his face as he dance with her daughter.

"They will be together a day not too far. I can feel it! But that Maybelle is getting Prince Drew's attention. I need to think of some way to keep her off tonight. This is the last ball. Prince Drew didn't know where she lives so far so maybe I can keep her off tonight. It is not like they are going to meet again soon. When they do, Prince Drew is already married to my daughter," Lady Trancy thought as she watch May walking down the ball aimlessly. She don't like how Prince Drew was drooling on May and keep his attention away from her daughter. She also don't like it when May was anywhere near Prince Drew because she has an affection on him and it is delaying on her plans.

Lord Brendan, who was by the food table, spotted May in the crowd and quickly rush after her. Tonight is his last chance to grab her heart before Prince Drew does and he knows it was a perfect day because Prince Drew is forced to be with Lady Brianna throughout the whole ball and this time, there is nothing Prince Drew can do about it. Lord Brendan caught up with May and caught her left arm, which cause May to fall and Lord Brendan catches her quickly.

"I am sorry, my lady. Are you alright?" Lord Brendan asked as he help May up.

"Okay? Are you serious? My sweetie pie is not going with you, no way! You did it on purpose! That is not fair! Do you see that, Sole? A cheater, I say! A cheater!" Harley explodes when he saw that.

Soledad sighs. "I know, Harley. Keep in control. You know this. Now take a deep breath and let's continue to watch what happen next," smoothed Soledad. Harley calm down and continue to watch.

"Lord Brendan, it was great to see you again. I am honored," May said as she make a quick bow.

"I am honored to see you again, my lady. Have you think about my offer?" Lord Brendan asked.

"I am not sure, Lord Brendan. I need more time to think about this." May replies.

"This is the last ball. You have to give me an answer soon. I agrees to keep you happy forever and pay your family money so they can live happy!" Lord Brendan said.

May looks angrily at Lord Brendan. "Don't you ever said anything about money. You can buy anything with money but you can't buy people's hearts and their love. I want to marry for love, not forced because of money!" May argued.

"That's my girl! Show him your power!" Harley cheers.

Lady Trancy, who had heard the conversation, had a glass of juice in her hand. She looks at it and an idea come up to her mind.

Everything was in slow motion of what happens next. Lady Trancy walks toward Lord Brandon, who looks shocked and mad, and May. Lady Trancy then 'accidentally' bump into May and causing her juice to splash in May and her dress. A lot of people gasp at what happen. Soledad and Harley, who saw what happen quickly get to Misty and use their magic to make Misty get to May.

"I am so sorry! I didn't see it coming!" Lady Trancy apologize, even though she didn't mean to.

"It is okay. Please excuse me," May said as she bows and rush away to met Dawn.

Misty who had saw what happened at the end hurry after May because she don't believe her. She called Ash to get Prince Drew and continue spying.

May get toward Dawn and whispers in her ear, " I am going to go to my room and change. Lady Trancy ruin the dress. I can't walk with a wet dress and the liquid is grape juice so it is conspicuous."

Dawn nods at May and replies, "Go ahead. I am going after you."

"No need," May answers quickly.

"I am going and that is final. Now quickly get out and to your room to change," Dawn orders and May nodded, keeping her smiling face and rush into the crowd to get to the door. Dawn looks at Paul and said to him, "I am going to go after Maybelle to see what happen. I will be back."

"Okay, just be safe," Paul answers. Dawn peck him on the cheek and smiles before rushing after May.

Misty follow Dawn out of the ball and into the field of roses and into the back door of the castle toward the servants quarter. She let out a Pigiot and tell her to get Ash and the others before continue following Dawn, unknowingly. She stops at the corner and saw Dawn enters 'Mia's' room and tip toed toward the door to listen in. Ash, Leaf, Gary, Prince Drew, and Paul soon come in quietly and looks at Misty in question. Pigiot fly off to do the garden again and into the sky. Misty mentions the others to also listen in.

Soledad and Harley, who fly after them sits on top of the hallway window curtain and watch the show.


	24. Chapter 23

"May, when are you deciding to tell them? You totally can't hide for ever and Misty is already suspicious," Dawn asked as she close the door behind her when she walk into May's room, not knowing that there are some people listening in.

"I don't know Dawn. I am just not ready," May replies.

"And when you are ready, Prince Drew is already married to Brianna. I don't like Brianna simply because she is annoying but also she will sent you away. You need to think about yourself, not other people," Dawn lectured.

"I am sure my happily ever after doesn't includes marrying a prince, Dawn. I am sure that things will go fine," May calmed.

"Maybelle Maple, did your parents drop you on your head when you are little or something because you lack common sense. There is no way you are pretending to be someone you are not. You have two choice and it is to tell them yourself or I will help you," Dawn exclaimed.

"What did Paul do with you, Dawn? Either it is your period or you are pregnant. Which one is it?" May replied, causing Dawn and Paul, who is outside the door, to blush.

"That was none of your business and it is not my period!" Dawn exclaimed.

"So you are pregnant. Is it a boy or a girl?" May teased.

"Stop avoiding the question!" Dawn shouted.

"Okay. Okay. I am just scared," May said.

"What is so scared about?" Dawn asked.

"Everything," May said.

"So if suddenly someone was listening into this conversation and you get busted, what are you going to do then?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean?" May asked.

"Someone is listening in," Dawn pointed out.

"How do you know?" May asked.

"Because when I make our dresses, I put a scent in there to make it stands out. So Misty's dress smells like the sea, Leaf smells like forest, I smell like candy, and you smell like roses. I smell Misty and Leaf outside. What are you going to do?" Dawn asked.

"Can I cry and scream?" May replied.

"You all are so busted, get in!" Dawn shouted at the door but no one come in so Dawn sighs and walk over to the door. Since the door opens inward, as soon as Dawn opens it, Misty, Leaf, Paul, Ash, and Prince Drew flew into May's room and leaving May wide eyed.

"How much do you hear?" May asked.

"Everything." Paul replied.

Dawn and May sweatdropped at the answer and look at each other.

"So what is the big secret?" Misty asked, eyeing Dawn and May.

"What do you think?" Dawn pointed out.

"We are your best friend, Dawn. We deserve to know this and if it is something girly, you don't have to tell Paul," Leaf said.

"So if I said who Mia really is and you will not scream and announce it to the world?" Dawn asked as she raise an eyebrow.

"Yes. I swear I will not. Now what is it? Spill!" Misty demanded.

"So if I said that Mia and Maybelle is May and that she is my stepsister than you will not scream?" Dawn asked.

"So you mean that Mia and Maybelle is the same person?" Ash asked.

"Yea," Dawn replies.

"Than why don't you say so?" Leaf asked.

"Because I am suppose to marry to someone called Lord Brendan a few days ago until I run away?" May stated but more like a question.

"Wait. I am confused. What happened?" Gary asked.

"Dawn, you do the honor," May said.

"Gladly," said Dawn. "May's birth name is Maybelle Maple but called May for short. When her father marries my stepmother, she was like my stepsister. She treated like a servant in our family after her father pass away. I helped May to get to the ball last time where she met Lord Brendan and Prince Drew. Since she is not suppose to be there, she took the name Maybelle since not much people know her real name. She is not noticed by our stepmother because she looks different with the style of hair. However, our stepmother arrange a marriage for May with Lord Brendan because of money and power but most importantly to get her out of the way from her master plan, which is to get Prince Drew marrying Brianna, who has her blood. May didn't want to be in a forced marriage and I don't want to marry Lord Kenny so we decided to run away. Of course, I lead her here. Since she is afraid that someone here is going to turn her in, I agreed to make up a story for her and to change a name, which you know as Mia. The first time I get here, my name is Diana because of Lord Kenny but May's name get into Mia to not get caught. She didn't want you all to know because than she will be a target," Dawn explained.

"Is it true?" Misty asked and the whole group turn to look at May, who has just walk out of the bathroom to change her clothes.

"Well, it is true," May said as soon as she figure out why they are looking at her.

"Then why don't you tell us? It is like so unfair that only Dawn knows. We are friends!" Leaf exclaimed.

"And you make out life so much easier," Gary said with a smirk.

"I am going to have a headache with all these commotion so can you all please step outside. I want to sleep," May asked.

"Come on, we are not over yet," Misty said.

"Yep, it is over now let's go. Out," May said as she gently push the group out the door. Only Prince Drew left in the room, who he insist on staying and get things right. "Is there anything else you want to know?" May asked.

"Do you know how long it takes for me to find you? Like you are the only reason that I am going close to crazy," Prince Drew said.

"And..." May continued.


	25. Chapter 24

May look up at the sky and sighs. It have been a week since the others figure out her identity and ever since then, she has been avoiding them at all costs. It was way more difficult to avoid Prince Drew, knowing that he usually come to the greenhouse every day at exactly three o'clock in the afternoon.

"Ugg! What should I do! I am so confused! Someone help me!" May exclaimed at no one in particular. All the Pokemons look at her. May is currently taking feeding the Pokemons their dinner.

"Roselia? (May, are you alright?)" Roselia asked.

"I am alright. Just having a headache though," May replied.

"Blaze? Blazekin! (Is it that prince? If it is, I will not hesitate to kick him to the other side of the moon!)" Blazekin added.

"No, I am just afraid to face the others. They might not look at me the same way after," May said.

"Roselia. Rose (Prince Drew better do something. He is so slow in this! If he didn't do it, he will meet my thorns)," Roselia scowled.

"I am just a maid, a servant. He can't be with me. Besides, he has Lady Brianna. She is a noble and I am in a lower class," May sighed.

"Absol? (Aren't you born to be a noble?)" Absol asked.

"Yea but..." May started.

"Beau. Beautifly. (No buts May. You deserves it. You are a noble at birth and that is what you are. Stop thinking negatively.)" Beautifly said softly.

"I don't know! To them maybe I am just a liar and fake!" May exclaimed.

"Who is a fake?" someone asked from behind May. May quickly turn around and find Prince Drew walking toward her with a thornless red rose in his hand.

Prince Drew is wearing his usual prince attire and his hair is combed neatly. Prince Drew sit down beside May.

"So, you didn't answer my question yet," Prince Drew said.

"What? I am just being normal? What are you doing here anyways?" May asked, avoiding the question.

"I can't visit my own Pokemons now?" Prince Drew asked jokingly.

"No. Not that," May said as she look away.

"You know, you should keep smiling. You look prettier when you smile," Prince Drew said. May look at him before looking away with red blushing cheeks.

"Yea. It only make me feel more guilty," May muttered.

"We understand you know. I understands why you do this like pretending to be someone else. It was brave of you to do that," Prince Drew commented with a smile.

"So, is there something you want to say? You seems to not doing anything here," May asked.

"Looking for you," Prince Drew replied boldly.

"Me? Why?" May asked in surprise.

"You are hiding yourself these days. Everyone was worried. Everyone want to talk to you but you always avoiding them. Since I got to see you everyday, I though I can talk to you and figure out what happened," Prince Drew explained.

May looked away, guilty. She didn't know that what she did is causing others to worry. She can't face the others.

"Tell them that I am fine. I just need time," May said.

"If you are worrying about Lady Brianna, she is marrying to Lord Brendan in a few days," Prince Drew replied. "Lord Brandon proposed Lady Brianna during the ball and Lady Brianna said yes. Saying that he is her 'true love'."

"Why are you telling me this?" May asked.

"So that you can feel safe. No one is going to look after you. You will be safe and you don't have to hide anymore," Prince Drew stated.

"Why do I feel like there is something else besides this?" May commented.

"It is just the way you think. Lady Brianna is getting married and their wedding is in a week. Lady Trancy weren't happy about their marriage but accept it after much arguments with Lady Brianna. Lady Brianna invite the whole castle and said that if we find you, you should come," Prince Drew informed.

"Oh really? If she did ask me, then I will go," May said.

"You are so kind. If it was anyone else, they would totally not go to the wedding," Prince Drew commented.

"I get use to it. She is not that bad once you know him. He is just annoying at first," May added.

"That is nice to know," Prince Drew said.

May and Prince Drew sit there for a while in silence, enjoying each other's company. The sun is setting and leaving a beautiful rose pink color. May and Prince Drew walk out together and walk to the castle. Prince Drew throw May the rose he had in his hand.

"This is for you as a thanks for turning back to normal. I was wondering if you would like to come with me to the gardens after dinner," Prince Drew asked.

May grabs the rose and look at Prince Drew. "Of course," she replies.

Prince Drew nods before walking in the opposite direction from May. May look after him before she walk to her room and prepare for dinner.

Dinner was more noisy than usual and May was scowled by everyone for making them worry. The girls get excited when May told them that Prince Drew ask her to go to the gardens with him after dinner. After dinner, Dawn helps May get dressed in a cute light blue sundress with a red rose an the waist and Misty help May with her hair and finish it with the rose Prince Drew give her sticking behind her ear. Leaf help May put on a little makeup.

"There you go. A princess. Prince Drew will surely be head over heels on you!," Dawn exclaimed.

"Now get going and don't make him wait," Leaf added.

"Don't forget to tell us the details!" Misty called.

May smiled and walk to the garden. Prince Drew was standing there in a casual suit and was turning his back at her.

"Hey," May called.

Prince Drew turned and smiles when he saw May. "Hi, May. You clean nicely," Prince Drew said.

"You clean up nicely too," May replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You know, we only meet for a short time," Prince Drew started. May look at Prince Drew to signal that she is listening. "May, I don't know how you feel but whenever I am around you, I feel like I am normal and I can be myself without worrying about the rules or manners. You make me feel like I can just be me. Ever since the day we met, I have know that we are meant to be together."

May look at Prince Drew with curious eyes.

"Is he doing what I think he is doing?" May thought.

Prince Drew drop into one of his knees and kneel, holding out a beautiful diamond and ruby ring. "May Maple, I have fallen for both of your sides, as Mia and Maybelle. I can't live without you by my side. I promise to take care of you and keep you happy and love you with my whole heart. You are my other half. Would you marry me?" Prince Drew asked with hopeful eyes, trying not to think about if May rejected him.

"I have come to love you. Not because you are a prince but because of who you are. You are unique and always make me smile, even if I was crying. I don't need anything from you. I just need you. Of course I would marry you," May said.

Prince Drew smiles and put the ring on her ring finger. Fireflies begin flying around and the two look at each other in the eyes.

"I love you, Maybelle Maple," Prince Drew whispers.

"And I love you, Andrew Hayden," May replies before they stole each other's first kiss with fireflies flying around them like stars.

"This is such a happy ending. I am crying!" Harley cried as he sniff in his tissue.

"They are having their happily ever after," Soledad said with a smile.

Harley and Soledad continue to look at the couple from their hiding place in their fairy form sitting on a rose.


	26. Epilogue

**Ten years past…**

"Fern! Come here and get dressed!" the Queen said as she run after her son.

"But Mommy! I don't like this outfit!" Fern Maple Hayden cried.

"Aunt Dawn made it for you so wear it!" the Queen said as she grab Fern and take him to his room to change.

"Mommy, do you saw my pin?" Morphia Maple Hayden asked.

"I find it," Rose Maple Hayden said as she handed a rose pin to Morphia.

"Thanks, Rose," Morphia replied.

"Are you all ready? Time is almost up!" Coral Waterflower Ketchum asked impatiently.

"I am sure that they are almost ready, hon," Alex Green Oak said as he peck Coral on the cheek, leaving her blushing.

"Quit it both of you. It is too early for this. You didn't see me and my girlfriend do this early in the morning," Peter Beritz Shinji said.

"Are you all ready yet? What's taking you so long?" Flora Green Oak asked.

"Your boyfriend is resisting on his clothes!" Morphia shouted from her room.

"I want to look great!" Fern whined.

"You always look great so be quiet and change!" Rose retorted.

"Can we hurry up? I am hungry!" Gray Waterflower Ketchum whined.

As the children get ready the adults was standing by the side, looking at them.

"Look at them all, all grown up. Time is passing so fast," Dawn said as she wipe a tear from his face with her hand.

"It seems it was still yesterday that they are little babies," Leaf added.

"Time fly pass so fast. Soon they will be finding their partners for life," Misty said.

"I know. I think I just want to make memory with them," May sighed.

"They will be fine, I am sure," Gary said.

"Yea," Paul added.

"Be quiet Paul! You didn't understand my pain!" Dawn scowled.

"I hope that their life is not like ours with a lot of drama," Ash said.

"If there is no drama, we can't be with our love, right, June?" Prince Drew asked.

"The name is May, Grasshead," May replies with a smile.

"I know but you like to be called that way. It makes you feel special, no?" Prince Drew said as he flicks his bangs.

"I can see where Fern get his style from," May muttered to the girls and they all giggles.

The children soon get ready in their outfits and walk out while Dawn look at them one by one to make sure they are perfect.

Rose, Fern, and Morphia put on their princess and prince crowns and their symbol while the others put on the kingdom's symbol.

"Okay children, you are now ready. Shall we enter the ball now?" May asked.

"Do we have to go?" The children asked.

"Come on," May said as they walk into the ball.

It was not everyday that someone have a happily ever after if they didn't have magic by their side. Harley and Soledad fly to the entrance and change to their human form before walking in. This is the new beginning for them and this time, they have to look after the prince and the princesses. After all, they vowed to keep the Maple family happy. And as long as they have the Maple blood, they are part of the family.

May looks at Harley and Soledad before giving them a big smile and a wave. Harley run over and give her a crushing hug while Soledad walks over and hugs May too. The others each give them a hug, some willingly and others are forced. The children run after towards them and give them a hug.

It was a perfect picture for a perfect family but their backstories are not so perfect. The past doesn't matter. It was the present that is. It was their happily ever after.

The End


End file.
